


Brother vs Brother

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Brandy & Mr. Whiskers (Cartoon), TV Commercials
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 09:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: It's a nice day with the Gecko family until Gordon's former assistant: Dennis Bradford, comes to the door asking Gordon to direct a movie for the GEICO company. However, Gordon refuses at first until he is told that his long-lost older brother is taking on the job to compete with him, and the two gecko brothers compete over whoever's movie will be better. Who will win the battle?





	1. Family Breakfast

We are shown an average home and in it there was a woman cooking breakfast for her family, but suffice to say, her husband and children aren't normal humans. In fact they were not humans at all.

A gecko wearing a black suit yawned and smiled to his mother. "Morning, Ma." Gex greeted her.

"Ah, Gex, have a seat," Louise smiled. "I just started on breakfast."

"Well, something sure smells good." Gex smiled back.

"I made pancakes." Louise replied.

Gex smiled and soon sat down while Louise continued to cook for her special family.

"Good morning, Mum." Martin said as he was the next one to wake up.

"Morning, dear, is your father up?" Louise asked.

"I don't think so." Martin shrugged.

"Could you go check?" Louise asked.

"Hmm... I suppose so," Martin said before looking to his brother. "Ah, good morning, Gex."

"Morning." Gex replied.

"And try to be gentle," Louise told her son. "You know how your father gets."

"I will." Martin reassured.

Louise went back to cooking as Martin went to wake up his father, Gordon.

Martin came into his parents' room to see that his father was still asleep. "Dad? Hey, Dad!" he then called out gently at first.

Gordon was sleeping soundly, taking a little in his sleep a bit.

"Dad, wake up, it's time for breakfast." Martin said as he came to Gordon's special bed since he was a gecko and Louise slept in the bed next to him.

Gordon was still fast asleep though.

"Dad, they want Gecko." Martin then smirked as he knew that would work somehow.

"They want GEICO! Not Gecko!" Gordon cried out as his eyes shot open as he sat up in his bed.

"I knew that would work." Martin smirked to himself.

"Son... That's not funny." Gordon scolded.

"Sorry, Dad, but it's time for breakfast." Martin replied.

"Mm-hmm..." Gordon replied before slithering out of his own bed and went to go with Martin to the breakfast table.

"Morning, dear." Louise smiled to her husband.

"Morning, honey," Gordon smiled back. "Mm... Are those pancakes I smell?"

"Yep." Louise nodded.

"Amazing as always, dearest." Gordon smiled.

His wife smiled back as she sat down, eating with her family. It was peaceful until the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Martin said as he then slithered out of his chair and opened the door to see a human male there wearing a suit.

"Hello, son, is your father home?" The man asked.

"Um... Yes... Who are you?" Martin replied.

"Well, my name is Dennis Bradford," The man informed. "I used to be your father's assistant."

"Um, well, come inside... I suppose." Martin said.

Louise ate her breakfast until she felt a chill and looked over. "Darling, a spider." she then called.

"I've got it, dearest." Gordon said before sticking out his tongue and caught the spider and then ate it.

"Nice one, Dad," Gex chuckled to that. "That's the 20th spider you've caught."

"Aren't I glad for that?" Louise smiled. "Keeps them out of my kitchen."

"Uh, Dad, you have a visitor...?" Martin called as he stood next to the man in question.

"Who is it?" Gordon asked.

"Hello, Gordon, long time no see." Dennis greeted the older gecko.

"My old assistant, Dennis Bradford," Gordon noticed. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, the company has sent me over here to ask you to direct a movie." Dennis informed.

"A movie? About the company?" Gordon glanced at him oddly.

"Somewhat, yes," Dennis replied. "They want you back."

"Oh, sure, while we're at it, why don't we wear tutus and dance around like A BUNCH OF BRAINLESS BABOONS?!" Gordon remarked sarcastically.

The family looked between Gordon and Dennis.

"I think it would be a good opportunity, old friend," Dennis replied. "What's wrong with an old visit from an old friend?"

"Because most reboots suck?" Gex spoke up.

"Exactly, son!" Dennis said to the wise-cracking gecko. "We need you to direct the movie." he then looked back to Gordon.

"Forget it!" Gordon scoffed.

"That's too bad," Dennis replied before shrugging. "Oh, well. Your brother is willing to do it, I guess I'll ask him."

"Huh?" Gordon muttered at the mention of his brother.

A slender gecko with black stripes, red lips, and yellow eyes slithered up to Dennis's shoulder and grinned. "Hello, Brother." The gecko greeted the other.

"Gaspar Le'Gecko!" Gordon gasped once he saw who it was.

"What?!" The others gasped.

"Dad, I didn't know you had a brother?" Martin commented.

"You never told us about him." Gex added.

"Well, I never told you because he's a selfish, manipulative, primadonna!" Gordon replied.

"Ah, Gordon, you always did have issues." Gaspar sighed, shaking his head.

"Me?! You're the one who left me in that beehive from when we were kids!" Gordon glared. "I smelled like honey for weeks!"

"Oh, you were just fine," Gaspar replied. "I had a lot of things to take care of."

"Oh, like making monkeys do your dirty work back home?" Gordon glared. "The Amazon was a lovely place until you got power hungry!"

"Oh, please," Gaspar rolled his eyes. "You're just jealous because I'm more successful than you could ever be."

"Then how come I'm happily married with two kids and you couldn't catch a cold?" Gordon retorted.

"Ooohhh!" Martin and Gex laughed.

Gaspar glared at him not amused about that, then he had a grin on his face. "Then how come I was picked to direct my very own movie for your company?"

"Because you probably cheated your way there like you always have." Gordon replied.

"Oh, please, you couldn't direct a movie like you couldn't be a good car insurance mascot." Gaspar retorted.

"I could be a better director than you!" Gordon snapped.

"Is that a challenge?" Gaspar smirked to his brother.

"Yes, I believe it is!" Gordon glared.

"Well, fine then," Gaspar sneered. "Prepare to lose, little brother."

"Bring it!" Gordon challenged.

"I told you this would happen." Gaspar smirked to Dennis.

"Yes, sir, of course you're right." Dennis replied.

"You work for him now?" Gordon asked the man.

"Yes." Dennis nodded as it was true.

"Jealous?" Gaspar smirked.

"No! Because my sons are going to be my assistants!" Gordon replied.

Martin and Gex just looked at their father in confusion.

"Why don't we talk this over with a nice cup of tea?" Louise suggested.

"Sorry, ma'am, but we must now leave to prepare ourselves," Gaspar told his sister-in-law. "Come, Dennis."

Dennis nodded and soon left with the gecko.

Gordon shook his fists as he felt angry to deal with his brother. "Ooh, it just had to be that primadonna!" he growled in utter frustration. "I'm not going to let him get the best of me!"

"Gordon, settle..." Louise tried to soothe her husband. "I'm sure it'll be all right."

"Boys, pack up your things," Gordon demanded. "You too, dear."

Louise, Martin, and Gex looked at each other and did as the adult gecko said.

"Well, I always have wanted to travel..." Louise smiled.

And with that, the Gecko family soon packed up their things and put posters up that Dennis gave them all over the city.

"I'm still unsure about this..." Gordon commented.

The Citizens of CN City wandered about their usual business until many of them took an interest in the posters.

"'Looking to add fulfillment to your dull, dull life?'" Mike read aloud.

"'Then become part of the greatest movie sensation to ever hit Cartoon Network City'." Blossom read aloud as she floated.

"'And be forever adored by thousands of people you don't know'." Justin and Justine read together in unison.

"'Not to mention free refreshments'." Scott read before grinning.

"'Auditions begin this afternoon, at noon sharp'." Dakota concluded.

"I feel like I've seen this somewhere before." Cindy commented.

"Should we help out?" Sledgehammer asked.

"Sure." Cindy smiled to her possum.

"If anyone's gonna be the star, it's gonna be me." Sarah smirked.

"In her dreams, maybe." Cindy snickered underneath her breath.

"You say something?!" Sarah glared. "I'm talkin' to you!"

"I would give anything to let Kimba maul her." Cindy muttered as she left with Sledgehammer.

"Too bad we can't." Sledgehammer replied.

Everyone soon went to gather around where Gordon told them to come with his flyers.


	2. Movies Already in the Making

"I wonder what kind of movie this'll be?" Jade smiled. "I hope it's a Western!"

"No! Action!" Lightning replied.

"What do you think, Ellody?" Scott asked.

"Oh, I'm not sure." Ellody shrugged. 

"I bet it's gonna be a cool drama with shooting bad guys," Scott smirked. "Maybe like Max Payne."

"Or maybe a horror movie like The Shining." Katrina grinned hopefully.

"I think it's gonna be a comedy with some hints of romance." Cindy guessed.

"Whatever it is, it's gonna be amazing to come into Cartoon Network City." Lu commented.

"And I'm gonna be the main star!" Eddy proclaimed.

"Maybe in your dreams." Kevin scoffed.

"And your nightmares?" Eddy retorted.

"Why, you--!" Kevin glared.

"Hey, you guys, cool it." Mike scolded them.

"Yeah, all this fighting brings down a good time." Lu agreed.

"Like you two don't argue." Kevin said.

"That's not the point," Mike replied. "We were all invited to have a good time, and I intend to."

"Mike, he started it." Eddy said.

"I don't care, I'm ending it." Mike replied.

Lu stuck her tongue out before going with Mike and Og.

"Nice to see you guys coming along," Mike said to the island kids. "Reminds me of the old days."

"Say, Mike, are any of your 'other' family members gonna audition?" Og asked her.

"Yeah," Mike nodded. "Hopefully at least one of them makes it out."

Everyone soon came to where they were expected to come.

Louise was backstage with the rest of the family as she looked out the curtain before looking to her family. "Your audience is here, dear." she then told her reptile husband.

"Ah, good, bring them here." Gordon replied.

"I just told you that they're here." Louise said, opening the curtain to show the people who came over who were waiting below the stage.

Penn looked over before smirking. "Are you the director and single?"

"No, and no," Louise shook her head. "I'm married."

"See, this is why I never tell you anything anymore." Cindy complained.

"Cindy...?"

"Yeah?"

"If you ever embarrass me like that again, I'll make you watch C-SPAN again."

"I'll be good." Cindy soon smiled sheepishly.

"Welcome! Welcome! Thank you all so much for coming!" Gordon smiled as he came out to greet everyone who came over. "It's so good to see you all!"

Everyone looked around to look for him as they heard him, but couldn't see him.

"Down here, folks." Gordon told them.

Everyone looked down and smiled at the gecko.

"Hello, I am Gordon the Gecko, and I am your host, and I'd just like to thank you all for coming out today." Gordon smiled.

"Pops called ya last week." Lightning said to the reptile.

"He wanted GEICO, not Gecko." Gordon sighed as he should've seen that coming.

"Say, what genre is this movie anyways?" Chicken asked.

"Action, romance, drama, comedy, and slight horror all rolled into one." Gordon replied.

"Impressive." Cindy remarked.

"Yes, and I need all of you to come along and help me make the ultimate movie masterpiece." Gordon smiled.

"So you're gonna get Stephen Spielberg to help direct?" Cindy smiled back. 

"Um... Well... I can't really afford him." Gordon said.

"Oh." Cindy replied.

"But I was a film major in college, so I'm sure I know what I'm doing." Gordon said.

"Well, then in that case, give it your best shot." Cindy shrugged.

"Well, thank you everyone." Gordon smiled to them.

"When do we get the free food?" Scott asked.

"Now, how many of you have acted before?" Gordon asked as he seemed to ignore Scott.

Mostly everyone raised their hands.

"Good," Gordon smiled. "Fortunately you can all share some talent."

"Shouldn't you give us the script first?" Mike asked.

"Oh, yes, you're right, I've left them in the van," Gordon replied before pointing to Penn. "You, there!"

"Me?" Penn replied.

"Yes, you!" Gordon told him. "You're my personal assistant."

"Will I get paid?" Penn asked hopefully.

"Eh, sure." Gordon shrugged.

"Have fun with that." Cindy said to him.

"I will, Cin, especially when I become richer than ever before!" Penn beamed.

"Now, go get the scripts." Gordon told him.

"Oh, yes, sir!" Penn saluted eagerly.

Gordon nodded.

"Uh...?" Penn asked.

"Just through that door." Gordon said.

"Right!" Penn replied and then went that way and went to get a copy of the script for everyone.

Ellody's cell phone rang and smiled to the adult gecko apologetically. "Excuse me for a minute."

"Of course." Gordon smiled back in understanding.

"Gracias." Ellody replied as she went backstage to take the phone call in private.

"I think this is gonna be a great movie." Cindy said to her friends.

"You should be the leading lady, Cindy." Robin smiled.

"Ah, shucks." Cindy smiled back to that.

"Why? So she can have a big trailer?" Kaitlin scoffed. "It's not like she's spoiled enough as it is."

"Aw, Kaitlin, be happy for others," Cindy replied. "I am dating your brother."

"Whatever." Kaitlin rolled her visible eye.

"If anyone should be the leading lady, it should be you, Robin." Cindy suggested.

"Oh, I don't know about that," Robin blushed. "I'd probably be best as an understudy."

"It's not a play." Kaitlin deadpanned.

"I remember when Allen Gregory made a play, I only did it so people would start liking me before I met you guys." Julie muttered.

"I'm just glad you and Jeremy got away from him and Richard," Cindy said. "What a bunch of jerks."

"I know." Julie replied.

"This is gonna be some wrap party, it looks like everyone in Cartoon Network City is here," Ashley said. "Even the What a Cartoon! people."

"Oh, I know!" Cindy agreed. "Even the Jellystone Park animals are here! Uh-oh, you guys, back up." she then said.

The Rookies backed up as Tom was chasing Jerry while Mr. Jinks was chasing Pixie and Dixie.

"Sorry, I didn't want you guys to get run over." Cindy told her friends.

"Thanks, Cindy." Robin smiled.

"You think they might be related somehow?" Kaitlin asked about Tom and Jerry with Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks.

"Eh, I doubt it." Cindy shrugged.

"Listen here, we need you to get our princess the lead role." Angelia glared as she came by with her husband to Gordon.

"Yes, dear." Matt said as he was looking at his phone.

"I won't rest until Sarah is the center of attention!" Angelia continued.

"Yes, dear." Matt replied.

Gordon had the actors he wanted on the center stage before looking over to the Hill couple. "Uh, can I help you?" he then asked.

"Yes, Sarah is going to be the star of this picture." Angelia replied.

"Well, she has to audition first." Gordon told her.

"She doesn't need to audition," Angelia said. "She is the star!"

"Sorry, ma'am, but she needs to audition just like everybody else." Louise told the blonde woman.

"I say she is the star and that is final!" Angelia glared.

"I don't like your tone, and if you don't listen to our rules, you will be asked to leave!" Louise glared back.

Angelia just narrowed her eyes until she finally gave up. "Fine, you win!" she then groaned. "She'll go through an audition."

"Thank you." Louise replied.

"Can you believe this?" Angelia complained.

"Yes, dear." Matt replied.

"Are you even listening?" Angelia glared to her husband.

"Yes, dear." Matt droned.

Angelia narrowed their eyes.

"So, uh, Mr. Gecko, sir? What's this movie about?" Dee Dee asked Gordon.

"Well, it's basically about the main lady, her name is Nyssa, she was alone all her life everyone didn't like her for being different, until one night she was running away from the villianess's henchmen that was, Raphel the main character's love interest saved her and they go on a quest to stop the villainess: Selena." Gordon explained.

"Sounds like fun!" Dee Dee smiled.

"Well, thank you, it was just a little something I put together." Gordon smiled bashfully.

Ellody soon came back, putting her phone in her pocket.

"So, who was on the phone?" Chicken asked.

"My uncle that we met on that trip to Mexico," Ellody smiled. "He's coming down here after I told him about auditioning for this movie."

"That would be nice." Jade smiled back.

"Excuse me, but I noticed that there's a character called the Reaper," Grim spoke up to Gordon. "Will I actually get to reap someone?" he then asked before glancing at Billy and Mandy.

"Of course, one of the villains." Gordon said to Grim.

"Perfect!" Grim smirked to that.

"Man, this movie seems to have dozens and dozens of characters in it," June said. "How are we gonna keep track?"

"It will be a super movie!" Gordon proclaimed. "It'll make Gaspar even more green with envy!"

"Who's Gaspar?" Justine asked.

"Oh, um, it's no one." Gordon said sheepishly.

Justine and Justin shared a glance with each other before looking back.

"No, let's start the scene with Nyssa writing a letter to her beloved... Who wishes to become the leading lady?" Gordon asked.

The girls looked at each other.

"Come on, don't be shy, who wants to be Nyssa?" Gordon smiled.

The door then opened, revealing a familiar looking fox woman who came in with a smirk. "Howdy, ya'all!" she then smirked. "The Foxxy is in the house! Sorry I'm late, I had a hard time finding a good parking space."

Mike smiled as her former adoptive mother came in. 

"Um, well, it's nice to meet you, Miss Foxxy, you're just in time to try out as Nyssa." Gordon said to her.

"Great, I used to act a lot when I was Mike's age," Foxxy smiled. "I remember when The Foxxy 5 and I used to do commercials, but, uh, I'm not gonna go too into detail of that. Just give me the script."

Louise then handed the fox woman a copy of the script. Foxxy soon took a look at the script.

"Now, you're weeping in despair because your beloved is so far away and you can't be together." Gordon said.

"Beloved?" Foxxy's eyes lit up. "Is it Denzel Washington?!"

"Uh, no." Gordon said.

"Damn!" Foxxy complained.

"My apologies, but perhaps you'd like to practice with this gentleman." Gordon suggested as Johnny Bravo came on stage.

"Whoa, Mama!" Johnny gasped, seeing the woman.

"Hmm... I don't know about you." Foxxy commented.

"He is auditioning as well as you are, now, let's try the scene where you two are star-crossed lovers about to separated." Gordon told them before going off to a director's chair.

Foxxy and Johnny looked to each other as they tried to act out the scene.

"Oh... Raphael... What am I going to do without you?" Foxxy soon tried to act, but it sounded like a dull monotone. "Without you, my life is crumbling apart... How can I go on without you to keep my heart beating while you are gone?"

"Don't worry, Annie--I mean, Nyssa. Aw, crap!" Johnny replied.

"Okay, next Raphel?" Gordon called out.

"So do I not get the part or what?" Johnny asked.

"We'll call you," Gordon replied. "Next!"

Harold grinned as he was about to go up to the fox woman.

"Harold, don't even think about it!" Gladys scolded her husband.

"Yes, honey." Harold pouted.

Foxxy kept looking through her script before looking over. "Oh, hi, Mike, honey."

"Hey, Mama Foxxy." Mike smiled and waved.

"Watch your mama become the star of the movie." Foxxy told her.

"I don't get why the boys go gaga over her." Jo rolled her eyes.

"She is so hot." Jonesy smiled dreamily to Foxxy.

"I agree with ya, dude." Kevin replied.

"She's like a mega hottie," Wyatt added. "Like a supermodel!"

"You wanna keep your opinions to yourself before someone smacks you knuckleheads?" Jo replied.

"If anything, I'm going to be Raphel." Jonesy said to the others.

"Whoa, excuse me? I don't think so," Kevin scoffed. "I'm going to be her Raphel."

"So go up there already! God!" Jo complained to them.

"What's your problem?" Kevin asked.

"Idiots like you." Jo glared.

"Jealous that Justine isn't hot anymore like that lady?" Kevin replied until he covered his mouth once he said that. "Crap! I didn't mean it! I better get out of here!" he then dashed off.

Jo rolled her eyes as she seemed to be more annoyed than usual.

"How much do you wanna bet that I get to be that girl's Raphel?" Penn asked Cindy.

"Eh... 10 bucks and you have to do the dishes for a month." Cindy said.

"Deal!" Penn replied.

"Hmm..." Cindy shrugged as she looked at her copy of the script. "Hey, there's a bookworm girl who lives in the library... Sounds like that one girl that Jo's cousin and her friends met at their school library."

"What'd they call her?" Penn asked.

"The Library Kid." Cindy said.

"Clever." Penn deadpanned.

"No, it's true." Cindy said.

"Next!" Gordon called out.

"That's me. Wish me luck." Penn said on the way.

"Luck." Cindy replied.

Penn soon went on the stage beside Foxxy to audition and he cleared his throat. "Oh, Nyssa, I must leave you, otherwise Selena will come after you if I don't leave." He then acted.

"Oh, please don't do that. I love you." Foxxy replied.

"Cut! Okay, that wasn't too bad." Gordon then said.

"Hear that, Cindy? Prepare to do the dishes for a month!" Penn smirked.

Gordon looked to see if any of the men would audition for the part of Raphel, but most of their wives glared at them, guessing that would be a no. 

"Excuse me, but we have one more audition for the part if that's okay with you," Ellody said to Gordon. "He should be coming along right about now."

"That's fine with us." Gordon replied.

"He should be here any minute now." Ellody smiled.

"We can wait." Gordon smiled back.

"Who is this guest of yours, Ellody?" Mike asked.

"My Uncle Fernando." Ellody replied.

"I didn't know you had an Uncle Fernando?" Mike commented.

"It's a long story." Ellody said.

"Well, okay," Mike shrugged, but smiled. "That's cool that he's coming though."

But unknown to the tomboy, Ellody was the only one who knew a major secret about her uncle. Everyone waited until the doors were pushed open.

"Hey, it's Fernando from Mexico." Scott smiled.

Foxxy looked over and her face blushed slightly.

"My name is Fernando Escandon, and I'm here for the auditions?" Fernando said.

"Ah, yes, very good, here is your script, we're auditioning Raphel now." Gordon replied.

Foxxy was still blushing and her tail was wagging like a dog.

"Mama Foxxy, are you okay?" Mike asked.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine, baby." Foxxy replied.

"I've never seen her like this," Mike said to Lu and Og. "I think she might actually be in love."

"You want her to find someone special, don't you?" Og replied.

"Of course I do." Mike nodded.

"Well, she definitely has to be in love." Lu replied.

"I just want someone who would come and make my mama happy." Mike wished.

"Hmm... I don't know if she's in love yet, but I think we should keep an eye on them..." Og commented.

Mike and Lu both looked hopeful for Foxxy and Fernando.

"Okay, how about we try out the scene where Raphel leaves Nyssa in order to protect her from Selena?" Gordon suggested. "Aaand... Action!"

"Um... Sure..." Fernando replied. "I haven't acted in such a long time, I hope I can still do it."

"All right, let's go then." Gordon told the two on stage.

"I'm sorry, Nyssa, but if I don't leave now, you will be left with much more than a broken heart." Fernando said, a bit dramatically.

"But Raphel, you can't go," Foxxy told him. "I love you so much. You were always there to protect me, please let me come along to do the same for you."

"I'm sorry, Nyssa," Fernando said as he looked into her eyes. "As much as I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you, I won't have much of a life to live if Selena finds us like this. I would rather die a million deaths because then that way, I could see a gracious and heavenly angel like you in a new life on the other side."

The girls were wiping their eyes as well as the Gecko family.

"Cut! Cut! Cut!" Gordon called out. "That was beautiful, simply beautiful. I think we have our Nyssa and Raphel."

"Already? Huh, well, all right then," Foxxy smirked. "The Foxxy's still got it after the 80's."

"The rest of you did pretty good," Gordon told the others. "I will have a cast list ready by tomorrow. Have a good day, everyone, and thank you for coming."

Everyone looked to each other and they soon left.

"I'm here to visit my niece for a while." Fernando said to Foxxy.

"Oh, um... I... I'm here with my daughter," Foxxy still blushed. "Well, she's not exactly my daughter. I adopted her."

"That sounds nice, would you mind if I met her?" Fernando asked. "She must be lovely if she was raised by a lovely woman like yourself."

"Oh, sure thing," Foxxy replied before calling out. "Mike honey, could you come over here?" 

"Huh? Oh, coming, Mama Foxxy!" Mike called back.

"Mama Foxxy?" Fernando asked.

"I thought it'd be nice," Foxxy replied. "Foxxy Love's the name, uh, with two X's."

"That's an interesting name." Fernando commented.

"Thanks," Foxxy smiled. "My mama came up with that name."

"Well, I suppose so," Fernando chuckled. "It's very nice to meet you, Senorita Foxxy, or as we say back home 'Astuto'."

Foxxy just giggled as her face turned red. Mike and Lu looked to each other as they were about to join the others on the way out as Gordon went to get to work with Louise for their cast list.

"They are so in love." Lu said to Mike.

"Mike, child, come over here, will you?" Foxxy asked.

"Sure, Mama Foxxy," Mike replied. "Uh, I'll talk to you later, okay, Lu?"

"All right," Lu nodde before looking to her pet turtle. "Come, Lancelot, I'm hungry."

Lancelot soon followed after Lu. Mike put her hands in her jacket pockets as she came beside Foxxy.

"Uh, Fernando... This, uh, this is... This is..." Foxxy stammered bashfully.

"Mike." Mike reminded her.

"Uh! Right, Mike." Foxxy then said.

"It's nice to meet you, Senorita," Fernando smiled to Mike. "I bet your mama takes real good care of you."

"That's right, she really did a good job," Mike smiled back. "I couldn't ask for anyone better than Mama Foxxy."

Foxxy smiled back her heart was beating fast and her tail is still wagging. "W-W-We better get home... We don't wanna be late for dinner. We're hungry. It's Clara's turn to cook." she then said before laughing nervously as she backed up and fell on the ground, but luckily, she wasn't hurt.

"Uh, are you okay?" Fernando asked.

"Who? Me? Yes, I'm fine, heh... Damn floor must've been waxed too much." Foxxy babbled before going off.

"Oh, yeah," Mike smirked to herself. "She's smitten all right."

"Do you need any help?" Fernando asked Foxxy.

"She'll be fine," Mike said to Fernando. "Anyway, it's nice to see you, sir. Ellody's sure gonna be happy with you around."

"Oh, I can tell that she will be." Fernando smirked.

"Come on, Mama Foxxy," Mike said as she helped up Foxxy. "Time to go home." 

Foxxy soon walked off with Mike without saying anything. Fernando soon watched them go and came to see Ellody and Lightning as they both looked happy to see him.


	3. Drawn in the Family

"It's good to see you again!" Ellody smiled as she hugged her uncle.

"Ah, Ellody, you are more and more beautiful the more I see you." Fernando smiled as he hugged his niece.

"Oh, stop. You're making me blush." Ellody blushed to that.

"Hiya, dude, I mean, sir," Lightning said to Fernando. "Don't worry, Ellody is being taken care of very good."

"I sure hope so," Fernando said to Lightning. "Ellody's happiness means the world to me... She's so much like her mother."

"Well, don't you worry, sir; The Lightning is protecting her from anything." Lightning grinned.

"Let's try and keeping it that way." Fernando nodded firmly.

Lightning nodded back in fright from him. "Yes, sir."

Fernando hid a small smirk.

"Were you like that when my mama was dating?" Ellody asked.

"Eh, more or less," Fernando smiled. "I was her big brother after all."

"I can imagine that." Ellody giggled.

"Speaking of which, I want to give you something." Fernando said before taking out a case.

"What is it?" Ellody asked.

Fernando soon sat down with her and opened up the case and took out a golden charm bracelet. "I was always hoping to give this to you someday, like maybe your Quinceañera, but I suppose better late than never," he then said. "This was your mother's on her Quinceañera, and I think you should have it now."

Ellody accepted the bracelet and cupped her hand before closing her eyes slowly. "I miss her." she then whispered softly.

"So do I." Fernando smiled sadly.

"This is the best gift ever," Ellody smiled back. "Thank you!"

Fernando smiled and hugged Ellody.

"What's a... Quin... Whatever that is you just said?" Lightning asked.

"A Quinceañera," Ellody said. "It's like when Dakota had a Sweet 16th Birthday Party, but this is when a girl turns 15 and there's a big party and everything. It's a very wonderful tradition."

"Sweet!" Lightning smiled.

"It's a very fun time." Ellody smiled back.

"When can we celebrate?" Lightning asked.

"Lightning, you know my birthday's passed." Ellody told him.

"Oh... Uh.... What if we did a half birthday then?" Lightning asked. "My little cousin Timberly always tries to do that."

"Hmm..." Ellody paused in thought.

Fernando put his arm around Ellody. "You can think about it later." he then said with a smile.

"Thank you," Ellody smiled back. "Also, excellent work on acting with Miss Foxxy. I had no idea you were such a passionate actor."

"Well, your mama and I used to be in plays all the time when we were kids." Fernando replied.

"Really?" Ellody smiled as they walked off together. 

Fernando smiled back as they went home.

Gordon and Louise went over the scripts together as Martin and Gex came to their parents.

"That was amazing, wasn't it, kids?" Gordon smiled.

"Sure was, Dad." Gex replied.

"There were like a thousand people in here, how're we gonna pick between them?" Louise asked her husband.

"Don't worry, you let me worry about that," Gordon said before his cell phone soon rang and he answered it. "Hello?"

"Hello, Brother, I was calling to see how your movie was going." Gaspar replied.

"Oh, it's going amazing, it's gonna knock your scales off!" Gordon bragged.

Martin and Gex looked to each other uneasily about their father's bragging.

"Do you have any famous movie stars in your movie?" Gaspar chuckled.

"Well... No..." Gordon admitted.

"Oh, what a shame," Gaspar sighed. "And James Earl Jones just called me saying he'd love to play a part in my movie."

"J-J-James Earl Jones?!" Gordon's eyes widened.

"That's right, and I even have Ryan Reynolds here." Gaspar continued to boast.

"Hey, uh, Gaspar, where's the buffet table?" An actor asked. "I have a craving for some chicken picata."

"Who was that...?" Gordon asked uneasily.

"Oh, it's right over there, Mr. TOM HANKS." Gaspar smirked.

"Tom Hanks?!" Gordon asked.

"That's right, even he will be in my movie." Gaspar replied.

"Sir, your 4:00 appointment dinner with Penelope Cruz, Jennifer Aniston, Adam Sandler, and Kevin Hart is here." Dennis informed.

"It had to include Adam Sandler, didn't it?" Gaspar muttered.

"Sorry, sir, but he's mostly for the kid demographic." Dennis replied.

"All right," Gasper said. "Listen, Gordon, I must go. My life of luxury awaits." 

"My movie will be the best! You'll see!" Gordon glared.

"Have fun with that, talk to you later." Gaspar smirked before hanging up.

"Ugh! He just ruffles my scales!" Gordon groaned about his brother. 

"Take it easy, dear," Louise coaxed. "We'll worry about the script tonight, all right?"

"...Mm... All right." Gordon replied.

"Let's grab a bite to eat." Gex suggested.

And with that, the Gecko family went out to dinner. 

Meanwhile at the Drawn Together household, Foxxy was staring off to space.

"How was the audition?" Clara asked Mike as she made smoothies.

"Pretty good, though I think Mama Foxxy was good as the leading lady, Nyssa." Mike said.

"Well, that's nice," Clara said. "At least Foxxy's good at something."

"Hey, what did we talk about?" Mike warned.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mike, it slipped out." Clara said nervously. 

"Mm-hmm..." Mike replied. "At least you were the actual tolerable one when I went to your Princess School Reunion."

"So, it's true, Foxxy? You'll be the leading lady?" Clara then smiled. 

"Fernando." Foxxy smiled dreamily as she was in her own little world.

"Who is this Fernando?" Clara asked. 

"Ellody's uncle, he came at the auditions too." Mike replied. 

"Really?" Clara asked.

"Yep, and Mama Foxxy has a thing for him." Mike nodded.

"Mike! It ain't cool to meddle like that!" Foxxy complained.

"Well, it's true," Mike replied. "You were following him like a lost puppy!" 

"I-I-I did not." Foxxy said.

"Foxxy has a boyfriend?" Captain Hero asked as he poked his head into the kitchen.

"Hush up, Foo, I do not!" Foxxy glared at him.

"Well, you know what they say, Foxxy, seventh time's the charm." Spanky commented. 

"Who is he, Foxxy?" Wooldoor smiled hopefully. "Is he dreamy?"

"Uh... He okay, I guess..." Foxxy shrugged.

"You guess?" Mike smirked. "I haven't seen anyone that crazy over someone ever since the transfer teacher for St. Albans came from Scotland and my old friend Melissa Kingsleigh had the hots for him." 

"Come on, sweetie, tell us." Xandir smiled to Foxxy.

"Yeah! Come on!" Toot added.

"He's a good guy, okay?" Foxxy replied. "He called me a lovely woman."

"He's Ellody's uncle," Mike added. "I met him when I went to Mexico to meet Fred's pen pal with Scooby-Doo and the Mystery Inc gang." 

"What she said." Foxxy said.

"I went to Mexico once, I found some pretty neat stuff," Spanky said before he went to go in his room and found a whole bag of gold that was in his closet. "Good. It's still there."

"If he takes out his crap again, I'm walking." Mike muttered. 

"Okay, maybe I do like him a little." Foxxy soon said about Fernando.

"Nothing wrong with that," Mike replied. "You could start dating again. It might be good for you."

"Nooo! I can't take being single any longer! You all have somebody and I don't!" Clara cried out. 

Everyone else then shared a glance over to the princess.

"You be patient," Mike told Clara before looking over. "Whatcha got there, Spanky?"

"Behold!" Spanky smiled as he presented his gold. 

"Whoa! Where did you get that?" Mike asked.

"Mexico." Spanky smirked.

"Where in Mexico?" Mike asked.

"El Dorado..." Spanky said. "You know, the City of Gold?"

"Well, I did meet El Dorado, but the superhero, not the city, when I was in Mexico with Mystery Inc." Mike replied.

Spanky smirked.

"I don't think he has the golden touch though like King Midas." Mike said to him.

"Oh. Okay." Spanky replied.

The doorbell then rang.

"I'll get it!" Wooldoor beamed as he ran to the door before opening it with a smile to reveal Fernando.

"Hola, Senor," Fernando greeted. "Is this where Senorita Foxxy lives?"

"Ooooh, you must be the guy she was talking about." Wooldoor smiled.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Fernando replied.

"Oh, yeah, Foxxy lives here." Wooldoor nodded.

"She left her cell phone in the auditorium, so I came here to maybe give it to her," Fernando said. "May I come in?"

"Sure," Wooldoor replied. "FOXXY! YOUR BEEF CAKE IS HERE!"

"Oh, Wooldoor...." Mike sighed to that.

"Cake?!" Toot grinned. "What kind of cake is it?!"

"Not that kind of cake, Toot." Mike told her.

"Aww..." Toot pouted to that.

Fernando soon came in to see the others.

"Gah! I mean, uh, hey." Foxxy smiled bashfully like a nervous school girl. 

Spanky quickly hid the gold in his pocket.

"Your forgot your cell phone." Fernando said, handing the phone to the fox woman. 

"Oh, th-th-thank you!" Foxxy replied. "I knew that I forgot something."

"How you find our address?" Ling-Ling asked Fernando. 

"Ellody told me since she's come here once before." Fernando replied.

"Yeah, she and I did a science project together." Mike reminded.

"Th-Th-Thanks again..." Foxxy said to Fernando as she just looked at him as her tail wagged again.

"Oh, it's no problem at all," Fernando smiled. "Mm... Those milkshakes look good."

"Uh... Milkshakes...?" Foxxy asked.

"The ones Clara made, get your mind out of the gutter." Mike nudged with a whisper to her foster mother. 

"Oh... Yeah... Yeah... Those milkshakes." Foxxy smiled bashfully.

Mike just gave her a smirk as she knew that the fox woman had a thing for him.

"Would you like one?" Clara asked Fernando.

"Hmm... I suppose I could take one." Fernando smiled. 

"Especially when someone like you has to work hard under the--" Clara began, but it was going to be a negative stereotype, knowing her.

Mike shook her head and gestured to the princess to not say anything.

"I mean, here you go," Clara said. "It's really good."

"It looks good, muchos gracias." Fernando smiled as he drank it.

"Uh, you're welcome." Clara smiled back. 

Foxxy was still staring at him, trying to say something, but nothing came out of her mouth.

"You have a wonderful home." Fernando said to the housemates. 

"Oh. Well, thank you." Clara smiled to that.

Fernando smiled to all of them as he had his own milkshake.

"He seems nice." Xandir commented.

"I feel like I've seen him from somewhere before," Spanky replied. "Maybe I'll figure it out later."

Fernando soon finished his milkshake. "Ah, thank you, Princessa Clara, that was very good."

"Thank you, I appreciate that." Clara smiled with a light blush on her face.

"I should get going." Fernando said.

"D-D-D-Don't you want to stay for dinner?" Foxxy asked him nervously.

"Oh, I don't know... I should get back to Ellody..." Fernando said. "I couldn't impose."

"Well, why don't you invite her over too?" Wooldoor suggested. "Any friend of Mike's is welcome into our home."

Mike smiled as she felt touched by that. 

"Hmm... Let me call Ellody, excuse me a moment." Fernando smiled as he took out his own phone to call his niece.

"Sure, take your time." Clara replied.

Fernando then went to make a phone call.

"Why did I beg him like that? I'm so stupid!" Foxxy groaned. 

"It's okay, Foxxy, everybody makes mistakes, especially you." Toot replied.

"Thanks, that makes me feel so much better." Foxxy deadpanned.

"Perhaps I can help you out a little?" Clara offered. 

"Really? How?" Foxxy replied.

"Oh, it's very possible of course!" Clara beamed as she stood up and soon broke out in song which made her forest animal friends come out as she broke out in song since she was a Disney Princess.

Leah cooed and giggled before clapping as she enjoyed the song. 

"Impossible, for a plain yellow pumpkin to become a golden carriage, Impossible, for a plain country bumpkin and a prince to join in marriage, And four white mice will never be four white horses!~" Clara sang as she soon came towards Foxxy to give her a Disney Princess makeover, dragging her off slightly into the bathroom. "Such fol-der-ol and fid-dle-dy dee of course, is--- Impossible! But the world is full of zanies and fools, Who don't believe in sensible rules, And won't believe what sensible people say, And because these daft and dewy-eyed dopes keep building up impossible hopes, Impossible things are happening every day~" 

"Oh, sure, now you acknowledge the black Cinderella movie with Whitney Houston as the Fairy Godmother." Foxxy deadpanned to the song Clara sang.

"Trust me, he will like you." Clara smiled.

"You gonna try singing a different song?" Foxxy rolled her eyes.

"Ooh... Here's a good one... You're gonna have a little Disney makeover." Clara smiled.

"Uh, I'm not sure if a Disney makeover is necessary." Foxxy shrugged.

"Well, Foxxy, your clothes are a bit revealing for a new friend to come over." Clara said. 

"But there's nothing wrong with the outfit I have on." Foxxy defended.

"It's too revealing, trust me, I know best..." Clara smiled as she decided to give Foxxy a makeover. "My nanny used to sing this to me when I was a little girl."

"Oh, brother..." Foxxy muttered.

"Have no fear, we're all right, You've got me, dear, to see that you're a lady tonight~" Clara began to sing while giving Foxxy a makeover. "What seems strange, is just new, People change everyday 'til they find their own way, so can you~"

"Why am I doing this?" Foxxy complained to herself. 

Mike looked over to see that Clara was giving Foxxy a makeover.

"Help me." Foxxy whispered in desperation.

"And wait 'til he sees you after your dressed, I think this man will be very impressed, Wait 'til he sees you walking with ease~," Clara sang as the animals began to help her dress Foxxy up a little. "He'll be so pleased you came down from the trees, You'll be fine, I can tell, It's a very good sign that you're doing so well, One more tuck, one more bow, Don't get stuck on that clasp, You're very lucky this man has nowhere else to go, 'Cuz wait 'til he sees you, he'll be so proud, Maybe he'll smile if he thinks he's allowed, Wait 'til he sees you there in your curls, Lots of men have always had such a fondness for girls with curls~" 

"Okay, Clara, I think if Fernando really likes Mama Foxxy, he'll like her for the way she is." Mike suggested. 

"Thank you, honey child." Foxxy replied.

"I just don't think Foxxy should wear clothes like this around someone new." Clara said.

"Clara does have a point about that," Mike said. "Mama Foxxy, maybe tomorrow you could wear something that doesn't show as much skin."

"All right, you win." Foxxy rolled her eyes to that.

"I'm just trying to help you out so that you don't get hurt." Mike told her.

"Ah, please, when have I ever gotten hurt from a guy?" Foxxy replied. 

"Well--" Mike paused at first.

"Don't answer that," Foxxy cut her off. "I'll do it for you, baby."

"Thanks, Mama Foxxy," Mike smiled. "You're the best."

"I do have an outfit, though I haven't worn it in a while." Foxxy said.

"Wear that," Mike said. "I just think it might be a good idea to look presentable for Mr. and Mrs. Gecko." 

"Not to mention it might help you not get killed by those wives from their husbands staring at you." Clara added.

Foxxy and Mike gave her a look from that.

"Sorry." Clara smiled sheepishly.

Foxxy then shook off the Disney Princess makeover she was given and went back to normal as they went back downstairs.

Fernando just came back himself then. "Sorry that took so long." he then said. 

"It's all right, so what's up with Ellody?" Mike smiled.

"I called her, and we would both be happy to stay for dinner." Fernando smiled back.

"Great," Mike smiled. "Ellody's cool." 

"Wonderful," Clara beamed to that. "I'll make enough for everybody!"

Mike cracked a small smile as Clara was living up to her promise of being nicer to everyone after she had been killed during their big adventure together with Lil's help.

Eventually, Fernando was being shown around the house by Mike while Foxxy was hiding away like a shy school girl.

"I don't think I've seen anyone this fixed on a guy since you went through that phase of liking Mike Jerowski." Xandir said to Toot.

"What can I say? He was the cutest boy in my school before I met you guys and went to Fat Camp." Toot smiled bashfully.

Leah babbled and laughed before she made a mess in her diaper. Toot and Xandir looked to each other after looking at Leah and then left to go change her while Foxxy was secretly watching Fernando and Mike.

"This is a very nice house." Fernando commented.

"Yeah, sometimes I think that when I graduate from school, I'm gonna move in here and start a new life." Mike replied.

"So, all of these people take care of you?" Fernando asked.

"Oh, yeah, ever since Mama Foxxy's adopted me," Mike replied. "They've always been so protective of me."

"That's nice, it must feel like a big family." Fernando said.

"It really does," Mike nodded. "They always say how I make a difference in their lives. Especially Ling-Ling, I like to travel around with him."

"You sound like those kids with their Pocket Monster things." Fernando chuckled.

"You mean like Pokémon?" Mike asked.

"Yeah. That's it." Fernando replied.

Foxxy was hiding around the corner, blushing. "Come on, Foxxy, you're better than this," she coached herself. "Papa didn't raise ya not to act like this."

"They can be pretty cool," Mike said. "I've met some with that Ash Ketchum kid."

Fernando smiled as he walked around with Mike.

"Oh... Hi..." Foxxy smiled innocently, standing in the door-frame as they passed by, making them stop walking. "I didn't see you there."

"Ah, Senorita." Fernando smiled back to her.

Mike looked at both of them and she smirked. "I better go help Clara in the kitchen," she then said on her way out. "But Mama Foxxy can show you around a bit. We have a hot tub outside." The tomboy then went downstairs to help the princess.

"Hot tub?" Fernando asked.

"Yes... Come with me..." Foxxy smiled lustfully as her tail twitched slightly.

Unknown to them, the housemates were watching them go outside.

"How much you wanna bet she's gonna mess things up?" Spanky asked the others with him.

"Sucker's bet, Pork Chop," Captain Hero said. "That's almost like betting against Kathie Lee Gifford not having a drink before The Today Show with Hoda Kotb."

"So you're scared to lose?" Spanky smirked.

"Oh, you're so on then, Bacon!" Captain Hero replied.

"A hundred bucks." Spanky grinned.

"I'll bet you my Hero Cave stuff." Captain Hero said.

"Who wants your crud anyway?" Spanky rolled his eyes.

"Mike does," Captain Hero replied as the tomboy walked over. "Right, Mike?"

"Uh... Sure?" Mike shrugged.

"See? That proves it!" Captain Hero smirked.

"How about this yearbook photo of you throwing up on Letta Lame when you tried to ask her to the big school dance?" Wooldoor smiled as he took out Captain Hero's old yearbook before he went to Superhero School.

"Uh... No, thank you." Mike said uneasily.

"Well, how about Captain Girl's outfit?" Captain Hero suggested.

"Sure, why not?" Mike rolled her eyes slightly.

"Awesome!" Wooldoor beamed. "Mike's in!"

"I hope she doesn't mess up." Mike whispered to herself.

Foxxy showed the superhero in civilian identity the backyard with the hot tub. "So, here's the hot tub." she then told him.

"Hmm... That must feel pretty nice," Fernando commented. "I'll have to remember my swimsuit next time."

"Or you could go skinny dipping." Foxxy whispered.

"What?" Fernando asked.

"Nothing?" Foxxy replied.

"Hm..." Fernando replied as he took off his shoes and rolled up his pants a little to put his feet in the water.

'Come on, Foxxy, say something.' Foxxy soon thought to herself.

Fernando looked over to Foxxy with a small smile.

Foxxy smiled back, though she was as nervous as a school girl. Her heartbeat was going fast as she bit her lip. "M-M-Mind if I join you?" she then asked.

"Hmm... Well, all right." Fernando smiled.

Foxxy then took off her own shoes and sat down next to him. The housemates were watching them on the roof with binoculars and they looked at each other.

*Confession Cam*

"Oh, yeah, she's gonna mess up." Spanky said.

"I'm so gonna win this bet." Captain Hero smirked.

"He's so dreamy~" Wooldoor smiled like a shy school girl.

"Finally, someone smart enough to know Ring-Ring no dog, but battle monster!" Ling-Ling beamed for himself.

"It's so nice that Foxxy finally has her own Prince Charming." Clara smiled.

"I can tell that he's the right one for her," Mike commented. "I just hope her feelings don't get hurt somehow."

"She totally loves him." Xandir smiled.

"Why not admit it? It's clear she's into him!" Toot muffled as she ate from a bag of potato chips.

"Fine, so I love him! Are ya happy, world?!" Foxxy glared.

*End of Confession Cam*

"You guys still do this?" Mike asked, feeling confused since Drawn Together was cancelled a long time ago.

"Sometimes, you could think of it as a Diary Room since we own this house now." Captain Hero replied.

"Oh, okay." Mike said, now understanding.

"Shut up, you guys! Something's about to happen!" Spanky told them.

The housemates looks down with their binoculars.

"Your housemates seem nice." Fernando commented.

"They can be," Foxxy shrugged. "Sometimes."

"Mike seems to like it here, she says it really feels like a family around here." Fernando said.

"I try my best," Foxxy smiled bashfully. "We had some good times in this house."

"Come on! Come on! Kiss already!" Captain Hero begged.

"Shh, don't ruin it, Captain SHE-Ro!" Toot glared.

"You shut up, Pillsbury Dough Broad!" Captain Hero glared back.

"Both of you shut up!" Xandir scolded them both.

"So, how long have you been living here?" Fernando asked Foxxy.

"A couple of years after I adopted Mike and we both moved in here." Foxxy replied.

"That's nice though," Fernando smiled. "I was very close with my sister before I moved out."

Foxxy smiled back she leaned closer to him, but it was too close so then, she fell into the hot tub.

"Goodness!" Fernando gasped.

"Uh... Just felt like having a swim before dinner..." Foxxy smiled nervously.

"Are you all right, Senorita?" Fernando asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Foxxy replied.

Fernando soon took her hand to help her back up.

Foxxy was soaking wet and smiled sheepishly at him. "Sorry, I can be such a klutz sometimes."

"It's okay, accidents happen to everyone." Fernando smiled.

"W-W-W-We better get back inside." Foxxy suggested as she smiled sheepishly to him as she went over, putting her boots back on.

"Well, all right, dinner's probably about ready anyway." Fernando smiled.

"Uh, y-yeah." Foxxy said.

They soon dried off and went back in the house while Mike and the other housemates watched them.

"Ha! They didn't kiss!" Spanky smirked. "Pay up, Hero!"

"Damn!" Captain Hero complained. 'Why do these things always happen to me?"

Spanky chuckled as Captain Hero gave him the money and the pig put it in his pockets. Mike just rolled her eyes to that.

"Dinner is served." Clara announced once they came to the dining room.

They were about to sit down and there was then the ringing of the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" Toot smiled as she put Leah in her highchair.

Leah looked all around with a smile before cooing and giggling to Fernando. 

"Well, hello, there!" Fernando smiled to the baby girl.

"She's mine and Toot's daughter." Xandir told him.

"She's precious." Fernando smiled.

"Oh, thank you." Xandir smiled back.

Toot soon got the door and opened it all the way.

Ellody smiled as she soon came in and came to have dinner with the Drawn Together 'family'. "Hey, guys."

"Are you a Jehovah's Witness?" Spanky asked.

"Uh, no?" Ellody replied.

"Good. Have a seat then." Spanky told her.

Ellody rolled her eyes before sitting down.

"I hope everyone is hungry," Clara smiled. "I made turkey with mashed potatoes, corn casserole, dinner rolls, and for dessert, I made a strawberry shortcake."

Mike and the housemates drooled slightly over the food.

"Looks delicious." Mike commented.

"Well, everybody, let's dig in." Clara smiled.

"Don't mind if I do!" Spanky beamed.

"Hey! Ladies first, Piggy!" Toot glared at him.

"So you count?" Spanky smirked.

Toot punched him in the eye.

"Ow! Dammit!" Spanky complained.

"No fighting at the table, we have company." Clara told them.

"Yeah!" Mike then added.

Everyone then began to eat their dinner.

"Mm... Clara... This food is so deliciso." Ellody beamed.

"Why, thank you," Clara smiled. "My nanny gave me the recipe."

"Well, I'm glad you kept it." Ellody smiled.

Leah giggled as Toot was feeding her child while eating her food. 

"Don't you love it, sweetie?" Toot cooed.

Leah cooed while nodding.

"So, you two think you might be in a movie?" Mike asked Foxxy and Fernando.

"I guess we'll find out tomorrow, it might be nice though." Fernando shrugged.

"What do you think, Mama Foxxy?" Mike asked.

Foxxy looked at Fernando with a smile.

"Mama Foxxy?" Mike called.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah, hopefully." Foxxy replied.

"Nice to know you're focused." Mike smirked teasingly.

"So, Fernando, you married? Single?" Captain Hero asked.

"Si, I am single." Fernando replied.

Spanky nudged Foxxy and she then hit him to make him stop as that felt embarrassing.

"What kind of woman are you looking for?" Wooldoor asked him.

"Is this really appropriate dinner conversation?" Fernando asked. "I just never really thought about it before."

"Sorry about him, Wooldoor's just like that all the time," Mike said. "Try not to worry about it."

"I'm not sure what kind of woman I would date to be honest," Fernando shrugged. "Mostly if she were a good woman who was friendly, kind, funny, and enjoyed a little romance. Not to mention be a good positive female role model for Ellody."

Ellody smiled to that.

"Uh, excuse me for a moment, I gotta go to the bathroom." Foxxy said before she got up and went upstairs.

Mike hid a small glance to the others, blaming them for embarrassing Foxxy like that. "I'm gonna go check on her. Excuse me." she then told the others.

"If he knows who I am, then he won't like me." Foxxy sniffled as she sat on the bathroom floor, hugging herself while crying.

"Mama Foxxy? It's me?" Mike called as she came upstairs before coming to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Go away, I don't feel like talking." Foxxy sniffled.

"Aw, man, Mama Foxxy, don't cry..." Mike frowned.

"He won't like me once he finds out what I am!" Foxxy told her.

"Who said anything about that?" Mike replied.

"That's what he'll think of me once he knows more about me!" Foxxy said.

"Will you calm down? You're making a fret over nothing," Mike said. "I'm sorry the others are embarrassing you like this, it's how they are, I'll talking with them later, but please come back, Mama Foxxy."

Foxxy opened the door, wiping her eyes and pulled her adoptive daughter into a hug.

"Mama Foxxy, please don't cry," Mike said. "You just need to take some things slow with Mr. Escandon, he's just getting to know you."

"I know, baby; I just don't want to lose him, not like the other guys I've dated." Foxxy replied.

"I know, but you have to calm down and give this time," Mike said. "Let him get to know you, you guys can hang out tomorrow when we see the cast list. You have to take things slow and be cool about it. Rita told me that."

"Who's Rita?" Foxxy asked.

"She was an older cousin of mine in an old foster family I used to live with," Mike said. "She always gave me advice on boys and growing up since I didn't know about Jen at the time."

"Oh." Foxxy replied.

"Trust me, I don't think that he's the kind of guy who will treat you differently just because you're different." Mike reassured.

"Thank you, Baby." Foxxy sniffled and smiled to that.

Mike gave a small smile back and the two shared a hug with each other.

A while later, Fernando and Ellody went to leave after having dinner.

"It was really nice having you guys," Clara smiled to the man and teenage girl. "We should probably do this again sometime."

"We'll see." Fernando replied.

"It was nice staying over here." Ellody added.

"Si, it really was fun," Fernando smiled. "Adois, everyone, and I will see you tomorrow, Senorita Foxxy."

Everyone said goodbye while Foxxy just looked hopeful as Ellody and Fernando left the Drawn Together house.

"You two oughta be ashamed of yourselves!" Clara glared as she tugged on Spanky and Captain Hero by their ears.

"Ow!" Spanky yelped.

"What did we do?" Captain Hero added.

"You know what you did," Clara glared. "Humiliating Foxxy like that."

"But all we did was ask a question!" Spanky cried out. "We were only curious!"

"You still humiliated Foxxy, do I need to send you two to the Naughty Stool like with Supernanny?" Clara glared.

"No! No! Not the Naughty Stool!" Captain Hero cried out. "Anything but that!"

"Then apologize to Foxxy!" Clara glared. "We're not going to set a bad example for Mike!"

"Sorry, Foxxy." Spanky and Captain Hero soon said to the fox woman.

"It's okay, I guess..." Foxxy just shrugged.

"Now can you let go of my ear?" Spanky groaned.

Clara nodded and let go of their ears. Captain Hero and Spanky groaned, holding onto their ears now.

"Mike, are you gonna spend the night?" Clara asked the young tomboy.

"Uh, sure," Mike smiled to that. "If you guys don't mind."

"Of course not," Clara smiled back. "This is your home too after all."

"Well, all right," Mike smiled. "I do like to stick around here whenever I can."

Clara smiled back as the housemates were sitting down, watching TV until they were ready for bed.

"That was a nice dinner," Ellody smiled. "I think you made a new friend, Tio Fernando."

"Si, they were interesting characters," Fernando agreed. "Especially Senorita Foxxy."

Ellody smiled on the way back to her house with her visiting uncle.

It seem a peaceful night as everyone was turning in for the night. Gordon was trying to get some sleep while Louise looked worried about her husband.

"Don't worry, dear, I promise that I will help you in any way that I can." Louise told her reptile husband. She then went to sleep like everybody else did.

Foxxy was trying to sleep as she was tossing and turning, dreaming.

In Foxxy's dream, not surprisingly, Fernando was there since he was the object of her affections. Foxxy wasn't wearing her usual outfit, instead she wore a dark red dress with blue heels. 

"Whoa, I don't remember having this dress." Foxxy commented.

Fernando appeared to be wearing a black suit with a red rose pinned to it.

Foxxy looked over and her jaw dropped. "Helloooo, Handsome!" she then howled and barked like a dog.

"Hello, yourself, Hermosa." Fernando replied with a small smirk.

"Damn, you look good!" Foxxy remarked.

"You don't say." Fernando smirked as he took her hands.

Foxxy's face turned red as her tail wagged excitedly.

Fernando and Foxxy soon linked arms as they came over to the night club owned by the one and only Bugs Bunny.

"Eh, what's up, Docs?" Bugs introduced. "How are you all doing tonight?"

Everyone then clapped and cheered.

"That's good, it's good to see such nice and wonderful faces out here," Bugs smiled. "...And Daffy."

Some of the audience laughed to that while Daffy crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes.

"You're despicable." Daffy glared.

"And tonight, we are celebrating a new couple." Bugs continued.

The audience then oohed to that.

"Introducing..." Bugs said with a drum roll before a spotlight shined down on said couple. "Foxxy Love and Fernando Escandon!"

Everyone cheered and clapped for them.

"That dude is one lucky man." Harold commented.

"Sure is." Matt added in agreement.

Foxxy blushed and smiled while Fernando smiled back to her.

"As a special gift for our brand new couple, we will have a special dance just for the occasion," Bugs said. "Hit it, Mojo!"

Mojo Jojo put in a CD which had some slow dance music. Foxxy and Fernando blushed to each other as they soon went to have their dance.

"I-I-I don't know how to slow dance." Foxxy said nervously.

"Just follow me," Fernando smiled. "I'll lead."

"Well, okay, if you insist." Foxxy shrugged.

The two soon moved out into the corner and began to dance as just about everyone was watching them.

"I-I can't believe that you liked me... Of all women..." Foxxy blushed to Fernando. "I'm nothing but a slut and trash... That's what most people think of me."

"I don't see that," Fernando said. "I see a desirable woman who deserves so much better in her life."

"You really think so?" Foxxy asked as she swooned while staring at him.

"I know so." Fernando grinned.

"Thank you." Foxxy sniffled before some tears ran down her face.

Fernando hugged her as they shared their very special dance, but of course, it was just a dream. "Mi Amor, let me kiss you." he then said to her.

"I would like that!" Foxxy gushed.

The two soon leaned in for a kiss. However, something seemed to happen and it seemed like the floor broke and split them apart as it broke in half. A voice was laughing and Foxxy looked around in a panic until she saw Katherine Thompson there making her life miserable.

"Nooooo!" Foxxy cried out.

Foxxy then woke up in a cold sweat, looking around. "Phew! ...It was only a dream..." she then sighed.

"Foxxy? You okay?" Toot asked as she was seen getting a midnight snack which was a bag of Funyuns.

"I'm fine, I just had a night--" Foxxy said before snapping, swiping the bag away from her. "HEY! Them's ain't your Funyuns! Them's Foxxy's Funyuns! What's wrong withchu?"

"But I got hungry and I needed a midnight snack." Toot defended.

"Eat something else!" Foxxy glared.

"I thought that might help wake you up; I'm a mother now after all and I know when someone's in danger," Toot said before she took out a whole cake before cutting a slice of the cake but then ate the rest of the cake. "Come on. Talk to me."

"I'm not sure if you'd even understand." Foxxy muffled as she ate her Funyuns.

"Come on, we're basically family," Toot replied. 'We can talk about anything."

Foxxy looked to Toot.

"Pweeeeease?" Toot cooed cutely with big puppy dog eyes with a small smile. 

"How'd you do that?" Foxxy asked.

"Don't make this about me..." Toot narrowed her eyes.

"All right," Foxxy groaned. "I'll tell you about it."

"I'm all ears." Toot muffled.

"Ugh..." Foxxy groaned from her full mouth. "Anyway... Uh... I had a dream about, uh, Mike's friend's uncle."

"Fernando?"

"Yeah, him."

"Interesting." Toot replied.

"We was all dressed up and we went down to Club Paradise," Foxxy explained before she began to drool slightly. "Oh, he was so handsome in his suit... You should've seen his muscles, and he just smelled so good..."

"Foxxy! You're drooling!" Toot warned as she snapped her fingers in front of the other woman's face.

"Uh, sorry," Foxxy blinked. "I really like him, Toot, but... I don't know what I can do about it. I haven't been this crazy about a guy since I was a child."

"You mean when you met those Fat Albert guys?" Toot asked.

"No, nothing like that," Foxxy scoffed. "I hated those guys!"

"Oh." Toot replied.

"It was just perfect..." Foxxy said. "...Until she came around."

"Who?" Toot asked.

"Mike's old teacher, Ms. Thompson..." Foxxy grumbled. 

"Oh, yeah, her," Toot said. "I was never too crazy about her when you invited me to come to Parent Teacher Night at Mike's school since her brother and sister had work to do."

"Well, she's worse than that," Foxxy replied. "Her mother killed my mama and sista."

"Why you thinking about her?" Toot asked.

"Well, how the heck should I know?" Foxxy rolled her eyes.

"You should tell Fernando how you feel," Toot suggested. "Just like I did with Xandir."

"I feel like it might be too soon, I might come off as clingy..." Foxxy said. "It's happened before."

"Why don't you hang out with him?" Toot suggested. "Get some lunch so that you guys can talk or something to get to know him better?"

"Hmm... That's not a bad thought." Foxxy had to admit.

"Who knows the boys better than I do?" Toot smirked.

"Thanks, Toot." Foxxy said.

"Meh, it's no problem," Toot said. "Like Mike once said, we're all basically family here."

"Well, don't do it again!"

"Okay, okay."

Mike seemed to overhear Foxxy and Toot, but had a small smile and went back to sleep as Toot was being such a good friend.

At the Gecko house...

"Gordon, darling, please try to calm down." Louise frowned to her husband as she held him in one hand and tried to rub his back with the other with her fingers.

"How can I calm down?!" Gordon replied. "Gaspar's actually has real actors and actresses from Hollywood in his movie!"

"Yes, but that's just to lure people in," Louise said. "Celebrities guest appearing is just bait to make more people pay attention to whatever's going on. I mean, no one really pays attention to children with cancer unless people like Robin Williams is sponsoring them."

"I guess so, but he just really gets my goat!" Gordon replied.

"It's all right, honey," Louise soothed. "Oh, my, you're so tense... I haven't seen you this edgy since you worked for GEICO before Martin took the job for you."

"I know, I know... I should've changed my name to Komodo Dragon or something." Gordon replied.

"Let's try to get some sleep, hmm?" Louise suggested calmly.

"I'll be right there, I'm going to get a glass of water." Gordon said before slithering out of her hand.

"All right, dear." Louise smiled.

Gordon soon came into the bathroom to get himself a glass of water in the sink, using a Dixie cup.

"Oh, poor Gordon... Just don't work yourself to death." Louise hoped.

Gordon took a drink before looking in the mirror. "You can do this," he told himself. "You're better than him!" Gordon soon went to join Louise to bed that night as he thought about all those times that Gaspar would show him up. "Well, not this time!" he then continued. "I will prove that I am better than him!"

Louise gently stroked Gordon's cold-blooded skin while she slept. Gordon smiled to that before he soon fell asleep until the next day.


	4. Foxxy Lady

The next day everyone was in the auditorium at the community center, waiting excitedly for the cast list.

"Gosh, I wonder who's gonna be Nyssa and Raphel?" Justine beamed.

"Who knows?" Justin replied.

"Well, I hope to get the part of Raphel." Eddy grinned.

"Please, you'll probably get the part of one of Selena's henchmen." Jo replied.

"And why is that?" Eddy glared.

"Because you're short." Jo smirked.

"I am not short!" Eddy glared.

"Have you seen yourself?" Jo rolled her eyes.

"My parents say I'm due for a growth spurt any day now." Eddy retorted.

"Yeah, when you're about 40." Jo replied.

"Ah, you're just mad because you won't get to be Raphel." Eddy rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, that's it." Jo deadpanned.

"I just hope that I get to be Ms. Love's Raphel." Eddy smiled hopefully.

Jo just rolled her eyes to that again.

"Hey, El, I tried to call you last night, but you didn't answer." Jade said as she came to her smart friend.

"Oh, sorry about that," Ellody replied. "My uncle and I had dinner at the Drawn Together house."

Almost everyone gasped in surprise and shock as they surrounded her.

"How was it?" Gwen asked.

"How many minutes did you stay there?" Becky asked.

"Do ya have any battle scars?" Scott asked.

"Did they use any weapons on you?" Buttercup asked.

"No. They turned out to be very nice." Ellody replied.

"Why did you go?" Bubbles wondered.

"Because I was invited...?" Ellody replied.

"Did Captain Hero take you to the cemetery?" Kaitlin asked.

"Did Toot try to eat you?" Sperg asked.

"Did Clara make racist comments to you?" Jimmy asked.

"Did Spanky make fart jokes?" Kevin asked.

"Oh, no, no, no, nothing like that," Ellody told them. "They were really nice."

The others looked to each other like they couldn't believe it.

"Can we talk about something else now?" Ellody replied.

"Well, I have one thing left to say." Kevin told her.

"And what is that?"

"You are one brave soul."

Ellody just gave them a confused look and looked over to see that Mike soon arrived.

"Baby, are you sure this outfit is okay?" Foxxy asked from behind the doors.

"You look great, Mama Foxxy," Mike smiled. "Come on in!"

Foxxy soon came in, wearing a short-sleeved jersey T-shirt with a number 1 on it with a pair of slightly longer shorts and her usual boots and hat with her hair worn in her ponytail to look more casual and less revealing than what she usually wore.

"So, that whore finally has some decency to wear casual clothes." Angelia commented.

"I'll bet you that it won't last long." Lauren scoffed.

Foxxy glared towards them, trying to keep herself under control.

"I thought you'd like that jersey." Mike smiled to Foxxy.

"Thanks, Baby." Foxxy smiled back to that.

Everyone still talked among themselves. Louise soon came out and put up the cast list with a small smile since everyone was eager to check it out.

Mike took a look at the cast list before smiling brightly. "Mama Foxxy, you did it!" she then cheered. "You got the part of Nyssa!"

"Oh, lordy! I don't believe it!" Foxxy beamed.

"Neither do we." Angelia and Lauren muttered.

"And you're gonna be even more excited," Mike still smiled. "Fernando even won the role of Raphel!"

"Oh, my..." Foxxy blushed. "Are you sure?"

"See for yourself." Mike pointed out.

Foxxy looked over and her eyes widened as the parts of Nyssa and Raphel were indeed her and Fernando. Fernando soon walked by.

"Fernando." Foxxy whispered.

"Looks like we're going to be co-stars." Fernando smiled.

"Uh, yeah," Foxxy blushed to that. "I'm excited."

"Real excited." Mike whispered to herself.

Foxxy nudged Mike who just smirked playfully.

"I don't get how she got the part." Angelia complained.

"She probably seduced them to win the part." Josee said to them.

"Like the nasty trash she is," Lois added. "It's no wonder that she can't keep her children anymore."

"Or maybe she's just talented enough to have the position and you ladies should watch your tones or you'll be asked to leave." Gordon scolded as he came right behind them, sounding angry.

"Whatever," Angelia replied. "I still think that Sarah should've won the leading lady."

"Or my little Anna Mae." Josee added.

"The Jester?!" Penn glared as he looked at the list.

"You are pretty funny." Cindy said to him.

"Why, I--" Penn glared before pausing. "Wait, was that a joke or a compliment?"

"A compliment," Cindy told him. "I think you're very funny, especially when you freak out and yell. That always puts a smile on my face."

"Aw, thanks, Cindy," Penn actually felt touched by that statement. "No wonder you're my favorite."

"Looks like I'm the cute little foster daughter that Nyssa and Raphel adopt in the end." Robin smiled.

"Looks like I'm the Library Kid that Nyssa meets too." Cindy added.

"Justin, look," Justine smiled to her brother. "We're the twins who help Raphel and Nyssa defeat Selena!"

"Isn't that a little on the nose?" Justin smirked playfully.

"Still, it's pretty cool." Justine giggled.

"Cool, I get to be Nyssa's friend on the way to her travels." Mike smiled to her own part in the movie.

"I'm the Reaper, I'm going to enjoy this." Grim grinned before laughing evilly.

Mandy rolled her eyes while Billy laughed stupidly.

"Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh!" Lu gushed. "I get to be the princess!"

"Actually, Lu, your character is just a really rich girl." Mike clarified.

"Who cares? In a way, I'm still a princess." Lu replied.

"WHAT?!" Sarah glared.

"In your face, Sarah!" Lu smirked to her rival.

"Congratulations, Lu," Mike said. "At least you're not a boat this time."

"Not my best starring role." Lu rolled her eyes.

"This is impossible!" Sarah complained. "Then what role do I play?!"

"You're the dog." Mike replied.

"I'm serious!" Sarah glared.

"And so am I," Mike replied. "It's the role you were born to play."

"AT LEAST I'M NOT AN ORPHAN!" Sarah glared.

"Wow, so original," Mike rolled her eyes. "Man, Cindy, you're right, hearing the same insults over and over again feels old and meaningless after a while."

"Grandma told me that too." Cindy nodded.

"MY MOM AND I WILL SUE EVERYONE!" Sarah ranted. "YOU WILL ALL BE BROKE AND PENNILESS AND JOBLESS! ESPECIALLY YOU, BUTLER! I WILL LAUGH AT YOUR FACE WHEN YOUR FAMILY GOES BROKE!"

Cindy then duct taped Sarah's mouth shut. "Music to my ears." She then relaxed.

"Thank you, I needed that." Mike said to Cindy.

"We all did." Cindy agreed.

"Let's see who Selena is?" Mike suggested.

"Maybe it's one of the adult witches." Cindy replied.

"Good one." Mike laughed to that, taking it as a joke.

They took a look.

"Huh, this might be interesting," Cindy said. "It's Ms. Keane."

"Me? A villainess?" Ms. Keane replied.

"Come on, Ms. Keane, actors and actresses play against themselves all the time," Mike smiled. "It might be fun."

"Oh, I guess so." Ms. Keane smiled back.

"Check out who her henchmen are," Cindy looked at the list with a laugh before pointing at the four adult mean women. "It's those witches!"

"That suits them." Mike smirked.

"This just reminds me of auditions for plays in college." Ms. Winthrop smiled.

"I bet you were a great actress, Aunt Gina." Cody smiled back to her.

"Oh, yes, your mother and I just loved acting when we were younger." Ms. Winthrop smiled.

Cody smiled to his aunt.

"I guess I could act wicked just this once," Ms. Keane smiled bashfully. "I mean, the only time I have to get firm is when students like Mitch Mitchelson are acting up."

"It looks like I get to be Raphel's long-lost sister," Ellody smiled. "Sweet."

"Well, Mama Foxxy, it looks like you got your wish." Mike remarked.

"I sure did, Baby, I sure did." Foxxy replied.

"I knew it would all work out in the end." Mike smiled.

"Yeah~" Foxxy sighed dreamily.

"Now go ask him if he wants to hang out with you this afternoon so you two can get to know each other better." Mike advised.

"Um... Uh... Okay, shouldn't be too hard, right?" Foxxy replied.

"Before you go though, take a deep breath and take the plunge," Mike advised. "That's what Jen used to tell me."

"Okay," Foxxy said before she then took a deep breath and a slow exhale. "Well, here I go."

Mike nodded with a small smile.

"Congratulations on making it to the cast, Ellody." Fernando smiled to his niece.

"Gracias, same to you, especially on making it to Raphel." Ellody smiled back to her uncle.

"Aw, thank you." Fernando replied.

"Um, h-hey there." Foxxy said as she came beside Fernando.

"Huh? Ah, Senorita Foxxy." Fernando smiled.

"Could I talk to your uncle alone, please?" Foxxy asked Ellody.

"Oh. Sure thing." Ellody replied before holding in a smirk, walking away as she knew that Foxxy had a crush on her uncle.

"Is something the matter?" Fernando asked Foxxy.

"Uh... Nothing's wrong... I was just wondering... If... Uh... If maybe after rehearsal, you'd like to... I dunno... Hang out with me?" Foxxy soon asked.

"Hang out?" Fernando asked.

"Y-Y-Y-Yeah, just you and me so we can get to know each other better." Foxxy replied.

"Hmm... I'm sure that would be fine," Fernando smiled. "Did you have any place in mind?"

"Um... How about the Moon Café?" Foxxy suggested. "It's a bit more nicer than Pops' Diner." 

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Pops narrowed his eyes as he walked by randomly.

"That would be fine." Fernando accepted.

"G-G-G-Great!" Foxxy blushed.

"I look forward to it myself." Fernando smiled to her.

Foxxy smiled back before going to see the young tomboy. "He said yes, Mike, he said yes!"

"I know, I heard--Uh, I mean, I knew that he would." Mike replied.

"I'm so happy!" Foxxy beamed as she pulled her adoptive daughter into a hug. "I think that I might cry!"

"It's okay," Mike smiled. "I felt the same way once I met Lil. It took a while, but it was like my heart knew that she was the one for me. Then again, I had those times with Eddy and Otto... It's confusing at first."

"So, uh, you think that he might be the right one?" Foxxy asked.

"He might be," Mike replied. "I mean, he's the guy you asked for to treat you right."

"Right... He's just so... Oh, Lordy, I think I might faint..." Foxxy replied.

"Take it easy now." Mike said as she helped Foxxy into a chair.

"Thanks, Honey Child, I'm just so excited." Foxxy said.

"I'm sure you are, just remember why you're here," Mike said. "To become an actress."

"Right," Foxxy agreed before she looked over to see Angelia, Lauren, Josee, and Lois glaring at her. "Why are they looking at me like that?" she then asked.

"They're just bitter and jealous," Mike said. "Don't pay attention to them."

"Bunch of nasty ass bitches." Foxxy huffed to that.

"I can't say anything to Mrs. Hill or Mrs. Griffin though because I'm friends with Ed and Meg." Mike said.

"But you admit it, right?" Foxxy asked.

"Oh, no doubt about it," Mike replied. "Especially Mrs. Hill. Mrs. Griffin used to be pretty nice and stable, but... Something happened. I don't know what though."

"Well, I do know one thing for sure," Foxxy said. "If they lay one hand on my baby, I will rip them to shreds."

"I know you will." Mike replied.

"I want to say congratulations to all of you who made it into the movie." Gordon announced.

"Thanks for having us." Ellody smiled.

"My pleasure, young lady," Gordon smiled back. "Now, to those who didn't get to be in the cast are going to be some backstage helpers in making the movie."

The others smiled to that. At least they had something to do.

"Could I do catering?" DJ asked. "I have some great recipes."

"Me too," Ida smiled. "I saved some in mine and Granny's recipe box."

"Sure." Gordon said to them.

"Ooh, I want to do make-up and hair." Anne Maria beamed.

"Naturally." Gordon replied.

"This is gonna be better than Cartoon Cartoon Fridays: The Movie." Mike said.

"...You guys had a movie?" Cindy asked.

"Yeah, but it didn't go out on TV or DVD." Mike replied.

"How come?" Cindy wondered.

"We'd rather not talk about it." Mike told her.

Penn looked to Cindy, but she just shrugged.

"This might be a good time to go over some scenes," Gordon said as he took out his script. "Aha! Here's one. In this scene, we have Raphel take Nyssa to safety after he saved her from drowning so Nyssa, you'll be unconscious and Raphel takes you to a empty cave to keep you safe."

"Oh. All right." Foxxy blushed.

"Aaaand... Action!" Gordon called out.

Foxxy was seen lying down on the floor, acting like she just got out of the water while Fernando came to pick her up and carry her. 'Damn, just look at how strong he looks,' she then thought to herself. 'I bet he works out. And boy, he smells good! Really good. Foxxy, you're gonna make him all yours and those other bitches better back off of your man!'

Mike and Ellody decided to talk to each other while Fernando and Foxxy worked for the scene.

"Looks like we made it just in time... Come along, Nyssa, you'll be safe here." Fernando said before he soon bent down and scooped up Foxxy in his arms.

"So, she likes him?" Ellody asked.

"Oh, yeah," Mike replied. "Big time."

"Hmm... I see..." Ellody smiled. "Well, it would be nice. As far as I know, Tio Fernando's never had a real relationship before."

"Mama Foxxy's been looking around for someone who won't leave her or toss her aside like an old shoe." Mike said.

"Sounds like they might need each other then." Ellody replied.

"No doubt about that." Mike nodded.

Foxxy groaned, slowly waking up and looking around. "What happened?" she then asked.

"Selena happened." Fernando narrowed his eyes to set the dramatic mood.

"I remember running away from her henchmen, and I fell in the river before I ended up in this cave." Foxxy said to him.

"Si, and I saved you before anything worse happened," Fernando said. "It will take a while for us to get back home, but as long as we're together, we'll be safe and feel more at home."

"But you don't understand what she can do," Foxxy told him. "She's powerful."

"Don't think about that right now, right now, let's get you warm and safe inside before you get sick." Fernando said before picking up Foxxy in his arms.

"Y-Y-Y-You don't have to do this for me," Foxxy said to him. "You could've just let me drown."

"Don't talk like that," Fernando said as he carried her off. "You are better than you think you are."

"And... Cut!" Gordon called out. "That was brilliant, you two."

"It was my pleasure, Senor Gecko." Fernando smiled.

"Not bad on the first try." Gordon smiled back.

Foxxy was still blushing as she was still in his arms. Fernando soon set Foxxy back down on the floor once they were done with the scene.

'Damn, and I was enjoying that.' Foxxy then thought to herself.

"Your acting reminds me of soap operas I used to watch at home." Louise giggled to Fernando.

"Oh, gracias, Senora," Fernando said to her. "I took acting classes in high school, I guess they actually paid off."

"Okay, everyone, we'll take a lunch break and then we will come back later for more," Gordon said to his cast. "Sound good?"

"Sure!" Everyone else replied.

Gordon smiled to that and everyone soon went to have some lunch.

Cindy looked over the script before looking emotional. "Miss Nyssa, what's going on?" she then asked while practicing her acting.

"Wow, Cindy, you're actually pretty good." Julie smiled.

"All thanks to watching Lifetime and soap operas with my mom," Cindy smiled back. "That really helped motivate and inspire me."

"Wanna go out for lunch?" Julie suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Cindy agreed.

Everyone had their lunch break as Gordon seemed to calm down a little.

"Ready to go, Senorita?" Fernando asked Foxxy.

"Y-Y-Yeah, let's go." Foxxy replied.

Fernando took Foxxy's hand and walked off with her while the women still looked a bit jealous.

"Aren't three of you married?" Mike deadpanned as she passed them.

"Shut up, you horrible trans-gendered brat." Lois glared.

"Oh, wow, that really hurts," Mike still deadpanned. "I think I need to get that burn checked out."

"You okay, Mike?" Jade asked.

"I'll be fine," Mike replied. "Man, this gender confused brat and orphan stuff is getting old."

"Ah, don't ya listen to those hags," Jade said. "They're just jealous because yer mama is better than they'll ever be."

"Thanks, Jade." Mike smiled to that.

"You want a hot dog?" Jade asked. "I hear ya like 'em a lot."

"Sure, sounds good, I used to eat these all the time." Mike smiled as she decided to get some hot dogs.

At the Moon Café, the two adults sat down, having lunch together.

"T-Thanks for eating lunch with me," Foxxy said to Fernando. "I really appreciate it."

"You looked like you could've used some time out." Fernando smiled.

"I'm just so excited about playing the part of Nyssa." Foxxy beamed.

"It does seem to be like a big honor." Fernando smiled to her.

"Yeah, it does," Foxxy smiled back before thinking to herself. 'Should I tell him who I really am?'

'Should I tell her who I really am?' Fernando then thought to himself.

"Can I get you folks anything?" Yuckie asked Foxxy and Fernando.

"We'll just have your special and two glasses of root beer." Foxxy said to him.

"Coming right up!" Yuckie replied.

Foxxy and Fernando smiled before looking to each other as Yuckie wandered off.

"So, Foxxy, mind telling me a little bit about yourself?" Fernando asked. "Like... Any brothers and sisters?"

"Well... I have one sister, but... She's not with us anymore." Foxxy said softly.

"Oh... I'm so sorry..." Fernando said. 

"It's all right..." Foxxy sighed.

"I miss my sister very much too." Fernando then said.

"What do you mean?" Foxxy asked.

"My sister was murdered." Fernando told her.

Foxxy let out a small gasp.

"I found that out the hard way..." Fernando shut his eyes with a sigh. "Sometimes I just wish I could've been there..."

"Oh. There, there, sugah, it's not your fault." Foxxy coaxed.

"I miss her so much... I always see her though whenever Ellody smiles." Fernando replied.

"I know," Foxxy agreed. "Whenever I look at Mike, I see my sister in her sometimes."

This seemed to be working out very well as Yuckie came back with two specials and root beers like the two had ordered.

"Oh, gracias, these look amazing." Fernando smiled.

"Bon appetite~" Yuckie told them after serving them.

"Thanks." Foxxy replied.

"Enjoy." Yuckie smiled before walking away.

"Mi hermana was my best friend..." Fernando sighed. "I guess she just wasn't good enough for Uncle Ernesto... And he took us in when we were orphans."

"You were orphans?" Foxxy gasped to that.

"Si, our parents were killed from a hurricane," Fernando replied. "Mama and Papi told me to watch out for Carlotta and protect her, but... I failed."

Foxxy frowned to that as that sounded so sad.

Fernando just let out a sharp sigh. "But now, I'm going to help take good care of Ellody whenever I can."

"She needs you like Mike needs me," Foxxy said. "And I do whatever I can to help her and keep her happy."

"I suppose you could say that, si..." Fernando nodded. "I just don't want my job to get in the way."

"What is your job?" Foxxy asked curiously.

"Oh, um, it's, uh..." Fernando stammered to that.

"Come on. You can tell me." Foxxy said.

"Um... Volunteering Health Care..." Fernando said. "I help people out whenever they need it." he then said which technically wasn't lying.

"That's interesting."

"What about you?"

"Once in a while, I solve mysteries." Foxxy replied.

"Ah... You're a detective..."

"Something like that," Foxxy explained. "I used to be a musician back in the day with my band, The Foxxy Five."

"Hm... That name sounds familiar..." Fernando replied. "I think I heard a song on the radio once."

"We were all like sistahs... Until they got killed in a car accident." Foxxy frowned.

Fernando gave a small frown. "You had a rough life, huh?"

"Yeah... Don't even get me started on Foster Care." Foxxy sighed.

"Foster Care?"

"Before I adopted Mike, I had children of my own." Foxxy replied.

"Adopted?" Fernando asked.

"Natural from other relationships," Foxxy frowned. "Every time I thought I had a child I could keep and love and support all my own... They would be taken away from me.... Apparently I'm unfit to be a parent."

"What?" Fernando asked.

"I miss them all with all my heart and soul, but I'm never allowed to see them again," Foxxy sulked. "I guess it's for the best though."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Fernando said.

"I guess that's just life... What can you do?" Foxxy replied. "It's okay, you can go walk out on me, I'll understand. Just like all the other men I've been with. I know I'm just a slut and pure trash."

"Don't say that about yourself." Fernando said.

"But it's true and you know it, so just get it over with, okay?" Foxxy replied.

"No, you're not." Fernando told her.

"That's what most men think of me." Foxxy sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"Who says that I did though?" Fernando replied. "I don't think that at all about you, Senorita Foxxy."

"Really?" Foxxy's eyes widened in shock. "You're not playin' with me?"

"Of course not." Fernando reassured.

"C-C-Could we talk about this in the alley?" Foxxy then asked. "I don't want nobody else to listen."

"Of course, Senorita." Fernando told her.

"Thank you..." Foxxy said before she ate a little bit more.

Soon enough, after they ate and paid Yuckie even giving him a tip and went to the alley so that they could be all alone together.

"Well, we're alone now," Foxxy said to Fernando. "I can now tell you how I feel about you."

"Oh, sure, go on ahead." Fernando replied.

"I li--... I li--... I like you!" Foxxy soon blurted out.

"Like me?" Fernando replied.

"I can't hold it in any longer!" Foxxy told him, holding him. "If you don't like me back, that's okay, but I just had to tell you. You are just the most amazing guy I have ever met."

"Really?" Fernando asked.

"Yes, I love you," Foxxy said with tears in her eyes. "You're a really special guy that I want."

"Hmm... That's funny..." Fernando replied.

"Funny?" Foxxy frowned at first.

"I was kind of hoping you felt that way..." Fernando smiled to cheer her up. "I didn't want to make a big fuss, but... I actually like you too, Senorita Foxxy. I was just trying to be patient and calm, my father raised a gentleman after all."

"R-R-Really?" Foxxy blushed. "You're not gonna toss me aside like yesterday's garbage."

"Why would I do that to such a lovely lady like yourself?" Fernando replied. "I would never do that to a goddess."

Foxxy swooned over as her legs began to feel like jelly as she pinched herself, making sure she wasn't dreaming. "Nope. Not dreaming." she then said to herself.

Fernando let out a small chuckle as that was kind of funny, but he wasn't laughing at her.

Foxxy gave a smile back and she got closer to him before asking, "You really think I'm a goddess?"

"A very beautiful one, mi amor." Fernando whispered sincerely into her ear.

Foxxy giggled and gushed as she felt so excited.

Fernando smiled to her as he was being truthful. "Now we can seal it with a kiss."

Foxxy squealed as her tail was wagging excitedly. The two soon began to lean in for a kiss that Foxxy had been waiting for since she had first met the man. It then happened as the two of them soon shared a sincere and loving kiss with each other. Foxxy nearly cried in the kiss and Fernando seemed to blush this time as they both enjoyed the kiss. It was clear then, they were both in love with each other which would be good news for everyone they knew, especially Mike and Ellody. 

"That... Was amazing..." Foxxy beamed. "Is this for real real and not for play play?"

"This isn't a dream, but you sure are." Fernando smiled to her.

"I'm trying not to cry, but it's too late!" Foxxy said before crying out of joy.

"Oh, please don't cry, it's all right." Fernando comforted Foxxy.

"Sorry... It's just... You're the first man I've been with that makes me happy and comfortable." Foxxy sniffled.

Fernando gave a charming smile to that.

"Oh, Lordy~..." Foxxy swooned to that.

Fernando helped her up as she nearly fell because of weak ankles. "Please Senorita, let me carry you back." he then said to her.

"You can do whatever you want, Senor~" Foxxy replied.

Fernando soon came to Foxxy and carried her in his arms like during rehearsal.

'Oh, Lordy, Lord, Lordy, I did it!' Foxxy thought to herself in victory. 'He actually likes me! This is the best day ever!'

It seemed to be a great time between Foxxy and Fernando as they walked together, taking a stroll on the streets of Cartoon Network City before they would go back to see the others for Gordon's movie project.


	5. Romantic Plot Tumor

Toot and Xandir were coming out from McDonald's with Leah after eating lunch together. Xandir looked over to see the brand new couple and smiled.

"Oh, my God!" The video game character beamed.

"What? What? What is it?" Toot looked around frantically. "Is it a free ticket to McDonald Land?"

"No! Look!" Xandir told her.

Toot soon looked and they saw Foxxy and Fernando together. "Well, I'll be damned," she then smirked. "She did take my advice after all."

"Do you think he might be the one? He's quite handsome." Xandir said.

"Xandir, you love me, remember?!" Toot replied.

"What? Can't one guy call another guy handsome without sounding gay?" Xandir shrugged.

"Well, I guess so." Toot shrugged back to that.

"Oh, I hope that he can make Foxxy happy." Xandir smiled to himself.

Leah looked up to her parents.

"No dating until after you're married." Xandir told the baby girl.

"Daddy is right," Toot agreed with him. "You don't want any boys breaking your heart yet otherwise Mommy and Daddy will have to kill them."

Leah gurgled before laughing to her parents.

"Oh, say, aren't those your amigos?" Fernando asked Foxxy as he saw Toot, Xandir, and Leah across the street.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I guess they are." Foxxy replied.

Fernando waved back to them with a friendly smile. Toot, Xandir, and Leah then walked across the street to go and talk to them.

"Hey, Foxxy, I see that you took my advice." Toot remarked.

"It worked for once." Foxxy teased with a small smirk.

"Hmph." Toot smirked back.

"So, you two are dating?" Xandir asked Foxxy and Fernando.

"Si. We are." Fernando replied.

Foxxy blushed happily to that.

"Well, that's great news," Xandir smiled. "Congratulations to you both."

"Gracias." Fernando smiled back.

"This is great," Toot beamed. "We should celebrate! We gotta tell the rest of the housemates!"

"Ya don't have to do that." Foxxy said.

"Ooh, yes, I do." Toot smirked.

"We need to celebrate this day," Xandir said. "Even Leah looks happy."

Leah giggled and clapped her tiny hands.

"Maybe after rehearsal, we're on lunch break right now." Foxxy suggested.

"Great. We'll see you guys later then." Xandir said to them.

"See y'all later then." Foxxy replied.

Both of the couples then went their separate ways.

"I feel like I've seen him from somewhere before," Xandir said to Toot about Fernando. "Remember when me, Captain Hero, Wooldoor, Spanky, and Ling-Ling went to Mexico for a guys' vacation?"

"Yeah?" Toot replied.

"Well... I think I've seen that guy before, I'm not sure, but it has to be him." Xandir told her.

"I remember," Toot replied. "Captian Hero said told us that a superhero lives somewhere in Mexico. Oh, what's his name? El Dorado or something like that..."

"Yes, that's it." Xandir nodded to the name.

"You've met El Dorado before?" Toot asked him.

"Well, we saw him, but he didn't see us." Xandir explained.

"I guess he saved the day and you just saw him like that?" Toot guessed.

"Basically." Xandir replied.

Toot turned around as she saw Foxxy and Fernando walking back to the community center. 

"My advice is, just keep your eyes peeled, you never know." Xandir said.

"I think you guys might be onto something." Toot had to agree.

"Really?" Xandir asked her.

"I may not be a detective like Foxxy, but I think he might be hiding something." Toot replied.

"I know." Xandir agreed.

Foxxy and Fernando soon kept walking until they checked the time and soon went to get back to the auditorium once the time was right.

"I'm not sure what to name the library kid." Gordon said.

"May I suggest Novella?" Cindy replied. "I think that's a good name for someone who loves books."

"Hmm... That's a good idea." Gordon smiled.

"Thank you, sir." Cindy replied.

Gordon then wrote a little note in the script to put that in.

"It's always been a dream of mine to become a novelist like my idol, Ben Ravencroft." Cindy said.

"I have a little problem." Justin said as he looked through the script.

"What's wrong?" Justine asked.

"The twin Marcus meets his girlfriend Colleen and they share a kiss." Justin informed.

"Yeah? What's the problem?" Justine replied.

"I don't know who the girlfriend is," Justin said. "I don't want Jayna to think I'm cheating on her."

"You do realize that this is acting, right?" Justine reminded her brother.

"Well, yeah, but--" Justin replied.

"All right, I hope you all had a good lunch, and now we'll rehearse the scene where Marcus and Maria enter the bar to reunite with their lovers: Lucas and Colleen," Gordon directed. "Aaaand, action!"

"It's only acting, Justin," Justine said. "It's not like you're actually kissing someone who isn't Jayna. It's not like you really mean it or anything."

"Okay..." Justin said before taking a deep breath. "Ready?"

"Of course I'm ready." Justine told him.

The Reid twins soon came on the set.

"Just pretend she's Jayna, maybe that will help." Justine whispered to her twin brother.

"Aaaand action!" Gordon called out.

"Oh, Marcus, it's been so long since I've seen my darling Luke... I feel sooo lonely without him... I don't know if I'll ever even see him again other than in my dreams." Justine sighed as she grew overly dramatic.

"I know, dear sister," Justin said as he acted the best that he could. "I've been thinking about my lovely Colleen, but they would want us to keep going."

Justin and Justine then moved over to make it look like they were walking to a bar since the set hadn't been made yet. There was a bit of jazz music playing to fit the scene and Lisa Simpson was shown to be there, playing her saxophone, which she was glad to do.

"Let's get inside, one drink won't kill us." Justin said to Justine.

Pops was the bartender as he was wiping a glass. He looked to see the twins with a smile. "Well, hey, what can I get ya folks?" he then asked. 

"Just a water... For me anyway..." Justine replied.

"Just a root beer for me." Justin added.

"You got it!" Pops smiled.

The twins soon sighed.

"Where is Colleen?!" Gordon called out.

"I'm just so excited." Katie said as she soon came over on set with a lot of make-up.

"Colleen, you're up!" Gordon called out.

Katie soon went to get on set with the Reid twins.

"It had to be Katie." Justin muttered.

"Look at it this way, it's not Courtney, besides Katie's pretty nice and cool once you get to know her." Justine whispered to her brother.

"I know, but she is just annoying when she squeals, especially with Sadie." Justin replied.

"Just pretend she's Jayna." Justine coached.

Justin sighed as he tried to do that as he glanced to Katie. "Okay, just pretend," he then told himself. "Just pretend. Just pretend."

"What about you, little lady?" Pops asked Katie.

Katie grinned as she looked over to Justin.

"What about you, little lady?" Pops repeated.

"CUT!" Gordon complained.

"Oh, sorry, did I say something wrong?" Pops asked the gecko.

"Oh, no, not you," Gordon replied. "I meant Colleen!"

"What?" Katie said.

"You're supposed to ask for a Lemon-Mint Iced Tea, and then Marcus realizes that only one girl orders that drink, and he sees it's you like he has not seen you in a thousand years." Gordon reminded the sweet girl.

"Oh, okay." Katie replied.

"Okay, take two, and action!" Gordon then demanded.

Justin and Justine soon did what they did over again while Katie looked over.

"What about you, little lady?" Pops asked Katie.

"Um... Lemon-Mint Iced Tea..." Katie soon said with a grin.

"Why did you cast her again?" Louise asked her husband.

"She's adorable, the audience will eat her up." Gordon replied.

"Well, there were other girls who did pretty good." Louise clarified.

"I know, but she looks perfect." Gordon defended.

"There's... Only one girl who... Orders that..." Justin said, struggling as he tried to pretend that Katie was Jayna before he looked over to the girl. "It can't be! Colleen?"

"Hello, Marcus," Katie grinned. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"How did you escape from Selena's prison?" Justin asked her.

"You should know that a magician never reveals their secrets." Katie replied as she tried to be cool and smooth.

"It's good to see you again, and alive and well," Justin said. "I was so worried about you." 

"I know... It's been nearly a thousand years..." Katie whispered as she threw herself onto Justin, hugging his shoulders as she was very excited to be apart of this.

'Pretend she's Jayna,' Justin thought to himself. 'Just pretend she's Jayna.' 

"Now how about a kiss we promised each other years ago before Selena took over?" Katie suggested.

Justin didn't say anything as he tried to visualize and soon leaned in to kiss Katie, which to her was amazing of course. Katie's face turned red as she held onto him. 

"Cut! Okay, that's enough!" Gordon demanded.

Katie, however, was still kissing Justin. 

"I said cut, Miss Anderson!" Gordon called out. "Someone stop her!"

"Honey, sweetie, get off of him." Louise said as she took Katie off of Justin.

"Awww..." Katie pouted once she was forced to let go.

Justin was gasping for air and his sister got him a drink of some water. "Thanks, Sis."

"Of course." Justine replied.

"Well, I mostly did what you said..." Justin said. "It worked a little until Katie got a little too into it."

"She's such a nice girl, but I know how she can get with Sadie," Justine said. "Don't worry though, just remember, it's only acting. It's not like you're in love with Katie over Jayna or anything."

"I suppose so." Justine replied.

"Erm... Dear?" Gordon spoke up to his wife.

"Yes, honey?" Louise replied.

"Perhaps you were right about getting a different girl to play Colleen." Gordon said.

"Mm-hmm." Louise replied.

"Okay, folks, we're rehearsing that scene again, and this time, we're going to have a different girl playing Colleen." Gordon told his cast.

"Oh, no, who's it gonna be this time?" Justin grumbled to himself. "If it's Courtney or Amy, I'm walking out."

Katie soon walked off set as she came beside Sadie.

Justine frowned and soon walked over to the two best friends. "Um, hey, Katie," She said. "I'm sorry it didn't work out. Um... I'd really like to be your friend if you would let me."

Katie sniffled before smiling a little bit. "Really?"

"Yes." Justine replied.

Katie and Sadie looked to each other.

"I know you like my brother, I'm sorry that he likes someone else, but we can be friends if you want," Justine smiled. "You really seem like a nice girl, Katie."

"Aw, Justine, you're a really sweet girl," Katie smiled back. "Sadie and me would love to be your friend!"

"Group hug!" Sadie called out.

Justine gave a small smile and joined in on the group hug with Katie and Sadie.

"Uh, no squealing please." Justine then warned them.

Katie and Sadie looked like they wanted to, but for once, they hadn't done it.

"Wait! I need to audition too!" A voice called out which made everyone look over. They turned to see a girl with shoulder-length dark brown hair in a blue beret hat, a short-sleeved green sweater with a silver necklace, blue jean shorts, and light blue flip-flops.

"Uh, who are you?" Gordon asked.

"Jasmine Banks." The girl replied.

"Jasmine... Of course she'd be here," Mike replied. "Surprised she wasn't here for the big audition time."

"I got caught up in something, so can I audition?" Jasmine asked Gordon.

"Uh... I suppose you could." Gordon shrugged.

"All right!" Jasmine beamed. "Prepare to be impressed!"

The others looked to each other before looking back to Jasmine.

"Oh, Raphel, I can't go on without you!" Jasmine cried out. 

"Sorry, but we already have Nyssa taken care of, Miss Banks." Louise told the girl.

"How about Selena so Nyssa and her boy toy have to go and find my castle?" Jasmine then suggested.

"We got Selena taken care of too." Gordon told her.

"So who's left?" Jasmine asked.

"Well, you could be the guard." Louise suggested.

"I'll take it." Jasmine smiled to that.

"Katie? Sadie?" Louise called to the two best friends.

"Yeah?" Katie and Sadie replied.

"How would you like to be Maria's new friends they meet on the way?" Louise suggested.

"Okay!" Katie and Sadie smiled to that.

"Thank you, dearest." Gordon said.

"I take care of my special guy." Louise cooed to her husband.

Foxxy looked very happy as she came into the auditorium and sat down next to the tomboy. 

"So, how did it go?" Mike asked.

"H-H-He likes me... And we even kissed!" Foxxy beamed.

Fernando looked over and waved at the fox woman. Foxxy blushed and waved back.

"I bet it felt like fireworks on the inside, huh?" Mike smiled.

"Oh, baby, you don't even know the half of it." Foxxy smiled back.

"I'm sure I know a bit." Mike smiled.

Foxxy smiled back as she felt like she was really in love with Fernando. "He loved me for who I was..." 

"That's great, Mama Foxxy, you deserve some happiness." Mike replied. 

"Thank you, honey child." Foxxy said.

Mike smiled just out of excitement for Foxxy having a boyfriend. A nice, steady, boyfriend. Fernando looked over and waved at the fox woman. Foxxy blushed and waved back.

"I smell a song coming on for later." Mike commented to herself.

"Aw, great." Jo groaned as Justine walked by.

"Look, if this is about me being friends with Katie and Sadie, I thought it might be nice," Justine said. "Maybe I can change them a little bit."

"Not that..." Jo sighed before pointing to a duo of girls who came in. "That."

Justine looked with Jo before seeing Alicia Kyle and Jodie Dent. "Alicia Kyle and Jodie Dent? What are they doing here?" she then wondered.

Alicia and Jodie soon walked over.

"How can I help you ladies?" Louise asked.

"Mind if we help out with the movie?" Alicia asked. "We got bored at my place, my aunt's away... On business."

"And my dad is... Sick with the flu." Jodie added.

"Bullshit." Jo muttered to herself from that.

"Um, well, I suppose you girls could help out," Louise said. "We're pretty filled up with the main cast right now."

"That's fine," Alicia said. "Just bored at my house."

Louise went to see if they could do anything as she walked off.

"What are you two really doing here?" Jo glared as she came up to the two.

"I told you, my aunt's busy, and we got bored," Alicia said. "We're not here for you."

"Yeah, and my dad is sick with the flu." Jodie added.

"Oh, bull," Jo rolled her eyes. "I happen to know for a fact that your dad is still in Arkham Asylum."

"The point is, we're not here to play Cat and Mouse, we're just here from boredom, you can understand that, right?" Alicia replied. "Who knows anyway? Maybe someday you and I will become cousins."

"Never in my lifetime will I ever be related to you." Jo narrowed her eyes.

"You never know with how my aunt has a thing for your godfather." Alicia smirked.

"You promise you're not up to no good?" Jo glared.

"I assure you," Alicia replied, sincerely this time. "Just got boring since we were told to wait back home."

"All right, you get this one chance, but one slip-up, and I'll make your lives into a living Hell." Jo threatened them.

"Fair enough." Jodie replied.

Jo made an 'I'm watching you' gesture before going back to Justine, sitting down with her. Alicia and Jodie looked at each other and nodded at the Jockette.

"They better not pull any stunts or I might rage." Jo said.

"Are you feeling okay?" Justine asked. "You seem more tense than usual." 

"Bruce's training is kicking my butt." Jo huffed.

"Really?" Justine pouted to that slightly.

"Yeah, man, it's really hurting my back." Jo replied.

"Hmm... Maybe I could give you some help after rehearsal," Justine said. "I have this really sweet smelling and relaxing for skin massage oil in my room."

"That would be nice, Babe," Jo smiled to that. "I could sure use that!"

"Happy to help." Justine smiled back.

Today seemed to go smoothly for everyone, but of course, there was a lot of hard work which was always the case in making a movie.

"Good job, everyone," Gordon said to them. "Now in tomorrow's rehearsal, we'll be practicing with the new sets. You may all now return home, and I'll see you all tomorrow."

Everyone then left and went to go back home.

"Mm... I think maybe I need some hot chocolate." Gordon said to himself.

"I have a recipe I learned from my Svedish Uncle Tom." Sanna the Swiss Miss smiled as she appeared with a cup of hot chocolate for the male gecko.

"Ah, thank you, Sanna." Gordon replied.

Sanna smiled and handed the gecko a cup of hot chocolate.

He then drank it with a smile. "Ah, much better."


	6. Good as Gold

Meanwhile, Foxxy and Mike were walking back home though Foxxy still had a goofy smile on her face.

"What a man!" Foxxy beamed.

Mike just gave a small smile with her hands in her jacket pockets.

"Honey Child, at this rate, you're gonna get a new daddy very soon." Foxxy said to Mike.

"Let's not rush things now," Mike chuckled. "You two just hook up."

"Well, I can dream, can't I?" Foxxy replied.

"Of course you can, just take it one step at a time." Mike smiled.

They then arrived at the Drawn Together house. Mike opened the door and found all of the housemates smiling at Foxxy.

"We heard everything, and congratulations!" Clara beamed as she hugged the fox woman. "I knew you could do it!"

"Oh, uh, thanks, Clara, so nice of you to be nice and sappy like you're supposed to be." Foxxy smirked.

"Don't push it." Clara narrowed her eyes slightly.

"So, what happened?" Captain Hero asked. "Did he reject you?"

"No." Foxxy scoffed.

"Did he kiss you?" Wooldoor smiled.

"Yes." Foxxy smiled back.

"Are you pregnant?" Spanky asked.

"It was just a kiss!" Foxxy glared slightly.

"That's what they all say." Spanky narrowed his eyes.

"Guys, this calls for a celebration," Xandir suggested. "Let's have a feast in honor of Foxxy's happiness!"

The housemates cheered to that.

"Aw, you guys don't have to do that." Foxxy replied.

"We want to, Foxxy, you are our friend." Ling-Ling piped up.

"Yeah!" Mike smiled. "Come on, Foxxy!"

"Well, all right." Foxxy smiled back to that.

They soon came inside of the house together.

"He say anything about gold?" Spanky asked Foxxy.

"What is with you and gold, Spanky?" Mike asked. "You sound like Eddy."

"Nothing. Nothing." Spanky said.

"But what about our Mex--" Wooldoor was about to speak up until Captain Hero covered his mouth.

"You guys trying to keep stuff from me again?" Mike asked suspiciously.

"No, Mike, don't be silly," Captain Hero replied. "Why would we keep things from you?"

"You're talking nonsense." Spanky added.

"Guys, whatever it is, you can tell me." Mike said to them.

"Wait, I'm confused," Wooldoor said. "Do we tell Mike about our Mexican vacation or not?"

Spanky and Captain Hero groaned to that in misfortune.

"Wooldoor!" Xandir cried out.

"It was suppose to be a secret!" Ling-Ling added.

"Uh... Mexican trip?" Mike asked them.

"Might as well tell ya," Spanky replied. "Let's go up to my room."

Mike and the boys went upstairs to Spanky's room.

"All right, come clean, what's this all about?" Mike asked. "What's with the gold and being so secretive?"

"All right, kid, once we tell you, you promise that you won't tell anyone, and I mean anyone?!" Spanky interrogated.

"Okay. I won't." Mike replied.

Spanky looked around and soon went under his bed and took out a chest and opened it up to show the gold. Mike soon sat down as she waited to hear what was going on with the guys.

"Look at this, Mike." Spanky showed her.

"Holy, crap!" Mike gasped once she looked at the gold. "You got this from your trip to Mexico?"

"Well, yeah, but it wasn't easy." Spanky said.

"So, what happened?" Mike asked them.

"Well, we were enjoying our vacation," Spanky began to explain. "We would've invited you to come along, but you had school..."

Flashback to the boys of Drawn Together having a fun time...

"This is the best vacation ever!" Captain Hero beamed.

"Hell, yeah!" Spanky added as he pulled out some wine. "Cheers!"

"Wine? What are we, a women's book club?" Captain Hero scoffed at the drink.

"No, this is a Mexican wine called Casa Grande," Spanky replied. "This stuff is really strong. Of course, if you're too pussy to drink it..."

"Well, bring it on then! Why didn't you say so!" Captain Hero smirked before taking a glass and drank it right away.

"Here's to our vacation!" Spanky laughed as they shared some wine.

"Vacation!" The guys beamed as they clinked their glasses together.

"What could be even better?" Wooldoor smiled all around.

"I got a big schedule planned for us, aside from the ladies of course," Spanky smirked. "Foreign chicks are the hottest, no matter what Clara thinks."

"Or you could go to the city of gold." A man's voice told them.

"Uh, who said that?" Xandir asked.

A mysterious man looked to them and soon came out who was a bit familiar, at least he would've been to Mike if she had been there.

"Who are you?" Wooldoor asked.

"They call me El Curandero," The man replied as he came out to see them. "Have you guys not heard of El Dorado?"

"El Dorado?" Xandir replied. "The city of gold?"

"Where else?" The Curandero replied. "It's worth checking out."

"Gold?!" Spanky beamed as he had money signs in his eyes now.

"Si, I could take you there." The Curandero told them.

Spanky looked to Captain Hero, Wooldoor, and Xandir with a smirk. "Well, ya fellas thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Field Trip!" The Drawn Together guys announced together.

"And so, we set out on the road," Spanky narrated as they began a quest with the old man who led them into a tent. "But of course, we needed some supplies. Along the way, that cool old guy told us about a story... Something about two guys named Miguel and Tulio... Probably not important."

"So, what happened next?" Mike asked.

"Well, whatya think?" Spanky replied. "We were all set up and we began to make a quest... On the road to El Dorado!"

"But something happened." Captain Hero added.

"You try to take a treasure from an ancient temple and soon got chased down for taking it?" Mike guessed like this was the set-up for an Indiana Jones movie.

"Uh, no. Let us continue." Spanky replied.

The story continued as The Curandero was leading them.

"Are you sure that there's gold in there?" Spanky asked.

"Si." The Curandero replied.

"Let's get going then!" Captain Hero announced before flying off. "Last one there has to wash my super tights!"

"Oh, I would love to wash your tights, Captain Hero!" Wooldoor beamed before he ran off. "Wheeee!"

Spanky and Xandir seemed to roll their eyes before they came up to the ancient ruin of El Dorado: the city of gold.

"This is it, my friends," The Curandero told them. "The City of Gold."

"El Dorado..." Captain Hero, Spanky, Wooldoor, and Xandir whispered in awestruck.

"You four remind me of the legend of Miguel and Tulio when they came looking for this place hundreds of years ago." The Curandero remarked to them.

"It's like I'm in Heaven right now." Spanky smiled.

"But I should warn you," The Curandero told them. "This city has a protect--"

"Yeah, yeah, thank you for your services, now let us do the rest." Spanky interrupted as he pushed The Curandero.

"But you don't understand!" The Curandero replied.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure we'll handle it okay, thank you, Pepe, or whatever your name is, bye!" Captain Hero said as he pushed the old man away.

"They will figure out the hard way," The Curandero sighed in dismay. "Americans, go figure."

The five Drawn Together housemates soon went to go check out El Dorado for themselves as they felt very excited.

"We're gonna be rich!" Spanky beamed.

"I could buy the Batmobile from Batman!" Captain Hero added.

"I can help my sister outshine Miss Piggy!" Spanky beamed.

"You have a sister?" Wooldoor asked him.

"Shut up!" Spanky glared.

"Okay!" Wooldoor smiled. "I can visit my family back in my strange homeland no one's been to before!"

"And I could use it to pay Leah's college fund!" Xandir added.

They soon ran over and went to collect the gold.

"I guess I could pay for Todd's college fund too." Spanky said.

"Randy." Xandir corrected.

"Ah, who cares anymore?" Spanky rolled his eyes.

"We're rich!" Captain Hero beamed before jumping in the pile of gold. "Super rich!"

"And we thought that we were the only ones there," Spanky's voice narrated. "But it turns out, we weren't."

"Hey, guys, did you hear something?" Wooldoor asked.

"All I hear is me getting richer and richer by the minute!" Spanky laughed. "Cha-Ching, baby!"

"No, he's right," Xandir replied. "I hear something too."

"My Hero senses are tingling! It must be trouble!" Captain Hero said. "Roseanne must've escaped from an All You Can Eat Buffet!"

"Quick! Everyone hide!" Xandir cried out.

Everyone soon went to hide in their own hiding place while collecting the gold and Spanky found an old chest to stuff some of the gold coins in while trying to be quiet.

"That's when we saw him." Spanky's voice continued to narrate.

There was a familiar man wearing yellow gloves, green pants, red and yellow boots, a red cape, and a golden Azetc necklace who came into the city of gold.

"Who is that?" Wooldoor wondered.

"Hmm... Hang on a second... I'm sure I've seen that fellow before..." Captain Hero said as he took out his phone to do some research. "If I can get some bars in this place."

Some of the others rolled their eyes to that, feeling a bit unimpressed.

"Hmm... Someone is trespassing..." El Dorado said to himself as he came to explore. "Evil doers, you best beware!"

"Oh, no. What are we going to do?" Xandir frowned.

"If only we had a superhero to help us." Spanky hinted.

"I know, good help is so hard to find these days." Captain Hero said, not getting it.

"Someone who has superpowers?" Xandir added.

"I know, superheroes are so slow these days." Captain Hero said.

Everyone else gave him a deadpan look, even Wooldoor which was saying a lot.

"Oh! You mean me? Well, excellent choice, boys!" Captain Hero smirked. "Before I go though, I shall send in my sidekick before we go any further! My nephew: Captain Boy!"

The others then looked confused.

"Lemme at him! Lemme at him!" A young boy jumped out, looking like a small version of Captain Hero as he came towards El Dorado in a Scrappy Doo fashion.

Spanky, Wooldoor, and Xandir blinked from confusion.

"What the fuck?" Spanky muttered.

El Dorado looked over and soon kicked Captain Boy away before narrowing his eyes.

"What the heck was that gonna do?!" Spanky glared.

"I dunno." Captain Hero shrugged which made Xandir face-palm.

"What are we gonna do?!" Wooldoor panicked. "He's gonna kill us all!"

El Dorado soon stomped around, looking around for some trespassers.

"Perhaps I could fly us out of here while I think of where I've seen that gentleman before." Captain Hero said.

"Why didn't you think of that sooner?!" Spanky glared.

"I panicked." Captain Hero shrugged.

The others grumbled.

"Okay, just follow my lead." Captain Hero told them.

"I'm scared." Xandir commented to that.

"Hold it!" Spanky said before he soon grabbed a chest filled with gold and came back to the others. "Okay, ready!"

"Won't he see us though?" Wooldoor asked.

"No, he won't, because this plan involves our former gay friend." Captain Hero grinned.

"Uh-oh." Xandir muttered.

"What's Xandir gonna do?" Wooldoor asked Captain Hero.

Captain Hero just still grinning as Xandir was now wearing a red dress, with a black veil, and matching heels. He also had jewelry and make-up on. "Now, all you have to do is distract him while we get away." he then told the video game character.

"What if it won't work?" Xandir asked.

Captain Hero shoved him off anyway.

"Oof!" Xandir yelped, falling on his knees in front of El Dorado.

El Dorado soon looked over and looked down to Xandir in disguise.

"Um... Hola, Senor!" Xandir greeted, trying to make his voice a bit higher than it already was. "Tell me, what's a handsome guy like you doing in a place like this?"

"First, you could tell me what you are doing here," El Dorado said as he helped her up. "It's dangerous for you to come here all by your lonesome, Senorita."

"Well, I got lost and ended up here." Xandir replied.

"He's distracted, let's go!" Spanky whispered to the others.

The other guys soon rushed over.

"What's your name?" El Dorado asked.

"Xan--...Er... Zondra..." Xandir replied.

"Interesting name, I can tell you're not from around here." El Dorado commented.

"Uh, Si," Xandir replied. "I'm here on vacation."

"Hmm... Interesting... Well, you should not be in here," El Dorado told her. "I'm sorry, but this place is off-limits."

"Oh, I understand completely, Senor," Xandir said. "I'd best be on my way."

"I'm sorry, Senorita, but it's for your own safety." El Dorado told her.

"Of course, of course, I'll see you later, uh, hasta la vista, baby." Xandir smiled nervously and soon ran out the best he could since he was in heels as Spanky, Wooldoor, and Captain Hero made it out with the gold.

"We did it! We did it!" Spanky beamed. "We're rich!"

"And so we ran off with the gold and that brings us to today!" Spanky smiled as he ended the story.

"And sometime later, you came home for dinner, then you asked about the gold, and then we told you what happened, and we told you about how we ran into that old guy, and then we met that Mexican superhero--" Wooldoor then smiled.

"You're telling the whole story all over again!" Captain Hero, Spanky, and Xandir complained to him.

"Oh. Sorry." Wooldoor smiled bashfully.

"That sounds like you've had a bizarre adventure." Mike commented.

"You have no idea..." Captain Hero said. "We're lucky to be alive."

"Unlike Captain Boy, I'll assume." Mike remarked.

"I know, my sister sure is going to have a fit once she finds out." Captain Hero replied.

Mike had a deadpan gaze before rolling her eyes.

"And something about two guys named Miguel and Tulio, but they're probably not important." Spanky then shrugged off.

"And we're trusting you not to tell anyone," Wooldoor said to Mike. "Who knows where that Mexican superhero could be? He could be anywhere!"

"Actually, his name is El Dorado." Mike replied.

"That was it!" Captain Hero said. "He was one of the foreign exchange students from my times in Superhero School."

"Foreign exchange students?" Mike asked as that interested her. After all, she used to be one herself. That felt like a lifetime ago.

"Ah, yes," Captain Hero replied. "The headmaster decided we could use a little more diversity in school, so he allowed students of many backgrounds to come over. He was one of them, along with other characters like Black Vulcan and Samurai. Ah, those were the good old days," he then smiled. "The girls liked that hot Hispanic superhero. He was quite the character."

"Hmm... I see..." Mike replied. "Well, thanks for telling me, guys."

"Do you promise that you won't tell anyone?" Spanky asked Mike.

"I won't. I promise." Mike vowed.

"That's a good girl," Spanky replied. "Because we wouldn't wanna have to kill you!"

"Like you guys would ever kill me." Mike rolled her eyes.

"Oh, he's only kidding, Mike." Xandir chuckled lightly.

"I'm sure he was," Mike replied. "Now, you're sure that El Dorado might not come looking for that chest?"

"God, I hope not." Spanky said.

"Mm-hmm..." Mike rolled her eyes. "It's better to be safe than sorry."

"I wonder why he would want that chest so bad?"" Wooldoor commented.

"Who cares? We found it, so finders keepers." Spanky shrugged.

Mike soon walked away.

"Leaving so soon?" Spanky asked.

"I'm getting out of this before you guys ask for trouble," Mike replied. "Good luck with your treasure."

"We're gonna be putting this in your college fund!" Spanky told her.

Mike didn't say anything as she walked away to help prepare dinner.

"Just keep your eyes peeled," Captain Hero warned. "He's a trickster. He could be anywhere. Hell, he could be one of us in disguise."

The boys looked all around, even Xandir who was usually the normal one in situations like this.

"Hey, Clara, mind if I help you make dinner?" Mike asked the princess. "I know you usually like to have your animal friends help out, but I know a thing or two about my own cooking, especially with eggs."

"Sure, Mike, I don't mind." Clara smiled to that.

Mike smiled back as she rolled up her sleeves and went to wash her hands to help Clara out with dinner. "Anything special you gonna make tonight?" she then asked.

"Well, back in my kingdom whenever we celebrate something new and amazing, we prepare this kind of food." Clara said as she pulled out a long list.

"Wow, it's gonna be like Thanksgiving!" Mike beamed. "Let's get to work."

"I thought it might be a good time for it since Foxxy's found love." Clara smiled.

"I know," Mike smiled back. "He seems like the right one for her."

"He certainly seems to be... I guess..." Clara said. "Shouldn't Foxxy go out with someone her own race?"

"Clara?!" Mike glared slightly.

"What?" Clara asked.

"That's profiling!" Mike told her. "Love is love, it doesn't matter of what skin tone, gender, or anything like that!"

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Clara said as she didn't realize that.

"You really have a lot to learn, Clara," Mike said. "It's not cool."

"Mike, you know I can't help it since my bigot uncle raised me pretending to be my father." Clara replied.

"I know, and that's why I decided to help you out the best that I can," Mike replied before she checked the list to clear up the accident. "Now, let's round up some food. A lot of this looks great. Must be great to be raised in royalty."

"It can be." Clara giggled to that.

Mike and Clara smiled to each other and they both went to work to get cooking with dinner.

Foxxy was in the backyard outside as she sighed happily. "Finally, I have someone who likes me for who I am," she said to herself in content. "But it feels like he's hiding something from me. I kinda wish that he would tell me."

Ling-Ling looked over and decided to go and talk with Foxxy since everyone else was busy. "Chocolate Animal Woman, are you okay?" he then asked her.

"I dunno, Lang-Lang, I got stuff on my mind." Foxxy sighed to the battle monster. 

"Ling-Ling will listen if friend talk about it." Ling-Ling coaxed.

"I doubt you'll understand, I just wanna be alone." Foxxy said. 

Ling-Ling soon gave her a teary-eyed look.

"Oh, no. No, no, no, no," Foxxy glared. "That ain't gonna work on me."

Ling-Ling tilted his head with a pout and sniffled to Foxxy. 

"All right, all right, I'll tell you if you stop doing that!" Foxxy complained.

Ling-Ling just grinned in victory to that. 

"Fine..." Foxxy sighed. "It's about Fernando." 

"What about him?" Ling-Ling asked.

"I feel like he's hiding something from me." Foxxy told him.

"Why would he hide something from you?" Ling-Ling asked.

"I dunno, but I can't fight my instincts." Foxxy told him. 

"Foxxy, you should confront him and ask him." Ling-Ling suggested.

"If I do that, then he'll probably lie to me." Foxxy replied.

"If he really love you, he won't lie." Ling-Ling told Foxxy. 

"Hmm... I guess so..." Foxxy said. "Maybe I should go over to see him and ask him."

"That the spirit!" Ling-Ling beamed.

"I guess so..." Foxxy said. "I guess I'm still taking baby steps." 

"That a good idea." Ling-Ling said as he pat Foxxy on the back.

"Thanks, Lang-Lang." Foxxy said to her.

The two seemed to share a hug with each other.

Meanwhile at Ellody’s household…

"What?! The chest has been stolen?!" Ellody's eyes widened.

"Did you say something, mija?" Ellody's father asked. 

"Oh, nothing, Papi, I'm just talking to myself." Ellody told him.

"Oh, okay, mija." Ellody's father said.

"What am I going to do?!" Ellody then asked once she was alone again. 

"I'm going to search around for it." Fernando's voice soon said.

Ellody looked over to see her uncle sitting on her bedroom window sill. "Who would do such a thing?" She then frowned. "Especially since the City of Gold is off-limits."

Fernando narrowed his eyes once he thought about it for a while. "Those tourists!" 

"Huh?" Ellody asked. "What tourists?"

"There were tourists who came for a Mexican vacation," Fernando replied. "The Curandero told me about them after I had a sinking feeling after I was keeping an eye on the temple of El Dorado. He said there were these tourists who came to explore after he told them about it... It has to had been them. I'm sure of it." 

"Are you sure?"

"Si." Fernando replied as he closed his eyes, thinking about that day.

Flashback to him and the Curandero talking

"Forgive me, but they wanted to explore the temple," The Curandero frowned. "I wish I hadn't even told them about it."

"Tourists... They're always so estupido." Fernando complained as The Currandero was one of the few people who knew his secret.

"I know..." The Currandero replied.

"What do we do, Benito?" Fernando asked him. 

"You have to stop them," The Currandero replied. "I tried to stop them, but they wouldn't listen."

"I will find them and catch them... They should suffer from a curse." Fernando narrowed his eyes. 

"You are the new Protector of Mexico and Spain and the Aztec sorcerers made the right choice of choosing you." The Currandero told him.

"I don't know what I'll do, but I'll think of something," Fernando replied. "Gracias for telling me though, Benito. You were always like a father to Carlotta and I." 

"It was always my pleasure, and I'm sure that your familia is very proud of you." The Currandero replied.

"I'll get them for this, Benito," Fernando replied. "One way or another." he then took out his phone as he and Ellody were due for a visit anyway.

End of Flashback

"So that's why you came to visit." Ellody then said to her uncle. 

"Si. I am sorry for not telling you earlier." Fernando replied.

"It's all right, I understand," Ellody told him. "I want to help you in any way that I can."

"You can try, but I'm not sure what you can do right now, Ellie." Fernando said to his niece. 

"Don't worry, this is important to me as well," Ellody said. "Any leads to who could've done it?"

"No, but I'm going to take a look into it tonight a little bit." Fernando replied.

"But, may I ask you something?" Ellody asked.

"Go ahead." Fernando said.

"...Do you... Do you really love Ms. Love?" Ellody soon asked about Foxxy.

"I do," Fernando said. "She's one of the most beautiful women who deserves true and sincere happiness."

"You two seemed crazy about each other earlier." Ellody said.

"Si... I think she may be the one..." Fernando replied. "I was once in love with a girl I thought was perfecto and fantastic... It sadly did not last though."

"Who was she if I may ask?" Ellody asked.

"You may know her best as... Miss Chiquita Banana." Fernando told his niece. 

"Oh, yes, I've heard about her," Ellody replied. "Mike told me about that time that she and some of the others saved the other mascots."

"We went out for a couple of dates... It didn't work out, we decided we were better as friends." Fernando replied. 

"I see. I'm sorry that it didn't work out." Ellody said.

"It's all right," Fernando replied. "It was for the best."

"Hmm... I suppose so since you seem to really like Ms. Love." Ellody smiled to her uncle. 

"Si, she deserves felicidad after what she's been through all of her life." Fernando replied.

Ellody gave a small smile to him. Fernando smiled back.

"How did I get so lucky for you to be my uncle?" Ellody asked.

"By Mami and Papi giving me a little sister instead of a little brother like I asked for?" Fernando smiled bashfully. 

Ellody giggled to that before sighing. "I wanted a sibling, but instead I got a step-sister who's really mean."

"Maybe I could deal with her later." Fernando narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, no, no, you don't have to do that." Ellody replied bashfully. 

"I want to." Fernando insisted.

"Ellody, who's up there?!" Courtney's voice soon yelled out. "Mom said no visitors this late at night! I'm coming up there!"

"It's her!" Ellody gasped. "Quick, hide!"

"I won't be gone long." Fernando told her before he soon jumped out the window, landing in a tree in the backyard before climbing down and hid behind Pico's tool shed.

Courtney slammed the door open with a glare. "Hey, I hear voices! What's going on up here?!" she then glared to her step-sister.

"Nothing, I'm studying." Ellody said as she sat at her desk with a textbook and held a pencil in her hand with her lamp on as she tried to look innocent. 

"I heard a man's voice up here!" Courtney glared.

"It was nobody." Ellody replied.

"Oh, yeah? I bet!" Courtney glared before opening Ellody's closet door only to see that it was empty. "Aha! ...Huh?"

Ellody rolled her eyes like Courtney was crazy before smiling that Fernando was able to make it out safely without being seen by anybody.

"I did hear someone here," Courtney glared. "Now spill it! Who was it?!"

"I just told you it was nobody." Ellody defended.

"I think you're lying!" Courtney glared.

"Do you see anyone else here?" Ellody asked. "I think you should go to bed early, Courtney. Too much sun is bad for you, you might wanna stay indoors for a while like when I visit the library."

"I know someone was in here, and when I find out who it was, you are gonna get it!" Courtney threatened.

"Whatever you say." Ellody shrugged.

Courtney just narrowed her eyes and walked out of her room. Ellody rolled her eyes with a sigh before smiling as she looked out her window as Fernando waved to her while hiding. Ellody waved back to him since it was all clear now. Fernando soon came back up to the window to see Ellody.

"Do you have to leave?" Ellody asked him.

"Si, I have to find the chest as soon as possible," Fernando replied. "Don't worry, I'll be back shortly."

"Be careful." Ellody told him.

Fernando nodded before giving her a soft hug before he went off into the night.

"Buenos Noches." Ellody smiled.

Ellody went over back to her desk to study over her script and practice her lines. Courtney grumbled as she went to her room and crossed her arms, but she had no proof, so what could she do?


	7. Gordon Gets His Groove Back

Later on at the Drawn Together household, Mike and Clara were a bit wore out as they made a feast together to celebrate Foxxy for falling in love.

"Dinner's ready, you guys!" Clara called out. "Come and get it!"

Everyone soon rushed in to get something to eat, but of course, Toot had to be the first one in.

"Holy, crap! Look at all that food!" Toot beamed.

"It's like Thanksgiving." Wooldoor added.

"This is a special feast to honor Foxxy for finding love that'll probably last longer than a week!" Clara announced.

"Hey!" Foxxy glared to that.

"Dig in, everyone." Clara told them.

Foxxy then shrugged it off and sat down to eat.

"I could eat," Mike said. "I never knew cooking like this could take a lot outta ya."

"Also, Captain Hero, it's your turn tonight to do the dishes." Clara said.

"Aww..." Captain Hero pouted to that. 

"Don't make me send you to the Naughty Stool with no juice box." Clara said.

"Oh, that's not fair!" Captain Hero whined. "Fine, I'll do the dishes later."

"Thank you." Clara replied.

Everyone then sat down to enjoy their dinner.

"Hey, guys?" Wooldoor spoke up.

"What is it, Wooldoor?" Xandir asked.

"Wasn't this a story about Gordon the Gecko against his brother no one heard about until now, Gaspar?" Wooldoor asked.

"Well, this is the subplot," Captain Hero replied. "Every good story needs a subplot."

"Oh, yeah." Wooldoor smiled.

Meanwhile at the Gecko household, the Geckos were enjoying their dinner as well.

"This is a great stew, Mother." Martin smiled.

"Thank you, sweetie." Louise smiled back.

Then the phone rang, and Gordon answered the phone. "Hello?" 

"Hello, Brother, how is your movie coming along?" Gaspar smirked.

"It's going great!" Gordon glared. "It's gonna be better than yours!"

Louise sighed as she couldn't take this arguing much longer.

"Are you all right, Mother?" Martin asked.

"All this fighting..." Louise sighed. "I never told you boys this, but... My parents used to fight when I was younger... They didn't think I could hear them... I just wanted to run away, every time I see an argument, it just hurts me on the inside."

"You think that we could work something out between them?" Gex suggested.

"I don't know, dear, but that's a possibility." Louise replied.

"There must be something we can do to help Dad and Uncle Gaspar make amends..." Martin said. "This is too ridiculous."

"I know," Gex agreed. "Maybe we could talk to them."

"That would be nice..." Louise sighed. "I love your father, I really do, but he and his brother have a strained relationship."

"Is that why we never heard about him until now?" Gex asked.

"Yes, they could never get along with each other," Louise sighed. "They were always fighting with each other, trying to comparing one to the other to see who's better."

"Oh, Mother, I'm so sorry." Martin frowned.

"It's all right, dear," Louise coaxed. "Maybe Gex is right. Maybe we should have them get together. Let's say tomorrow during lunch."

"That's a good idea." Martin smiled.

Gordon was soon coming back.

"Oh. Shh." Louise shushed them.

"That slimeball has Tim Curry in his movie now," Gordon ranted. "TIM CURRY! I wonder how he can even afford all of these celebrities?!"

"I thought Tim Curry retired from acting?" Martin commented.

"I thought so too, but apparently Gaspar convinced him to come out of retirement like when they remade The Rocky Horror Picture Show!" Gordon replied.

"That's interesting." Louise said.

"How can you compete with Tim Curry being in your movie?" Gordon complained. "People are just gonna come to see him even if he just says one word!"

"Honey. Let's just calm down." Louise suggested.

"Maybe I should just give up." Gordon sulked.

"Don't say that, maybe you just need to get out and relax for a little while." Louise suggested.

"Oh, I just don't know what to do anymore." Gordon frowned.

"I insist," Louise replied. "Boys, what do you say we take your father out to the city for a while?"

"Sure, Ma." Gex replied.

"All right." Martin added.

Gordon let out a small sigh. "I should really get back to work."

"Nah, nah, old man, you gotta cut loose," Gex smirked, putting his arm around his father. "Have some fun. Take a load off!"

"But what about the movie?" Gordon asked.

"You just leave that to me, honey." Louise told him.

"...Well... Uh... All right..." Gordon sighed. "Are you boys going to invite your girls?"

"Nah, it can be just a guy's day out, just you and us." Gex smiled.

Gordon soon smiled back to that. "All right."

"We'll be back later, Mother." Martin said.

"Oh, you're going out now then, huh?" Louise replied. "Leaving poor little old me all alone away from you big strong reptilian boys?"

"Erm... Do you want to come with us, dear?" Gordon asked as he smiled sheepishly to his wife.

"Oh, well, I don't know," Louise smiled innocently. "Only if I'm invited of course."

"Of course you are, Ma." Gex replied.

"Well, in that case, let's go." Louise smiled.

They soon put some things away and turned off the lights as she went out to join her family for a friendly stroll together.

"This will help you, dear." Louise smiled.

"Hmm..." Gordon murmured.

They soon walked off together as it was a beautiful night out.

"Sure is a beautiful night." Gex commented.

"It sure is, Brother." Martin agreed.

"Unlike every other night where a random crime happens and a superhero has to swoop in to save the day like in a cliche fashion." Gordon muttered to himself slightly.

"Relax, dear, nothing is gonna happen," Louise coaxed. "Come on, let's go get some ice cream."

"Oh, boy! Ice cream!" Gex smiled like a little kid.

"Don't forget the chocolate covered crickets!" Martin added.

"Sure thing!" Louise smiled to that.

"That sounds nice." Gordon smiled a little to his family.

The Gecko family then went inside to get some ice cream. The ice cream men who worked for Father were working there as it was their job, but they were off-duty now and actually did their jobs for once.

"Four please," Louise smiled. "I'd like a mint chocolate chip."

"My sons and I would like to have ours with chocolate crickets." Gordon added.

"$6.99." An ice cream man told them.

Louise soon paid for the ice cream and they took a number so that they could sit down and wait for their ice cream orders.

"I think you're right, dear," Gordon smiled. "I just needed to relax."

"Oh, and don't worry about that old technological stuff, Dad; we already got some real geniuses to handle that stuff." Gex smirked.

"Thank you, boys," Gordon replied. "That's a relief off of my shoulders."

"You just sit back and relax, darling." Louise smiled to Gordon.

Gordon smiled back.

"Number 12." The ice cream man called out.

"That's us," Louise said. "I'll go get it."

After they got their ice cream, they began to enjoy it together as Gordon seemed a little more relaxed now.

"Ah, this is so much better," Gordon smiled. "I feel so relaxed."

Louise, Gex, and Martin all looked relieved to hear that.

After eating their ice cream, they went to the park and laid down on the grass, star gazing.

"Look at all of the beautiful stars out tonight." Martin observed.

"We haven't looked at the stars in a long time," Louise smiled to Gordon. "It reminds me of when we first met."

"That was pretty romantic." Gordon smiled back.

"Yes, it really was." Louise beamed.

Martin and Gex smiled to each other as this was pretty nice.

"So, what happened to Linda?" Gordon asked Louise.

"Last I heard, she had a blind date." Louise shrugged.

"With who?" Gordon asked.

"I'm not sure." Louise replied.

"Who's Linda?" Gex asked.

"An old friend of mine," Louise said. "She had a new boyfriend like every week."

"She even tried to date me once," Gordon then shuddered. "Nope, never again."

Martin and Gex chuckled as that was kind of funny.

"So, Martin, when are you and Erin going to give me some grandchildren?" Louise smirked playfully.

"Working on it, Mother." Martin replied.

"And what about you and Nikki, Gex?" Louise then asked.

"Ma!" Gex blushed to that.

Louise just giggled as the Gecko family were enjoying the night as it was beautiful and peaceful. So peaceful that they fell asleep in the park.

"So, let me get this straight, you want me to help write your movie?" A brunette woman asked.

"Yes, it'll be a wonderful offer... How could you refuse?" Gaspar smirked.

"...No, this movie's going to fail," The actress/writer told him. "These celebrity gimmicks are only going to make the movie suffer even more. Have you seen a modern SpongeBob special where they shoehorn in celebrity cameos just to get more viewers? I think I know what's smart to put out or not! I'm Tina Fey!"

"Look, I'm paying you to help me!" Gaspar told her. "I even got Tim Curry to be in my movie! Everybody loves him!"

"Forget it! This is insane!" Tina told him. "This movie is just going to bomb with so many celebrity appearances. It's basically click bait of the cinema! I'd rather make a musical for 30 Rock than participate for this insanity!"

"What are you gonna do then?!" Gaspar glared to her. "Help my pathetic brother who can't afford celebrities to play in his movie?!"

"A celebrity showcase doesn't make a movie, it takes heart," Tina said as she stood up. "Maybe I will go see your brother. At least he isn't milking the celebrity cash cow like Dreamworks movies nowadays." 

"YOU GET BACK HERE!" Gaspar demanded. "I AM GASPAR LE'GECKO!"

"I don't care if you're Jesus himself." Tina huffed on her way out.

"Oh! You think you're so funny, don't you?" Gaspar glared.

"I don't think I'm funny, I KNOW I'm funny!" Tina glared back as she opened up her briefcase to show numerous Emmy awards for 30 Rock. 

"Fine! Go help my brother if you want out so much!" Gaspar huffed.

"Maybe I should," Tina rolled her eyes as she walked off to see a flyer for Gordon's movie which intrigued her. "Hmm...? An Untitled Gordon the Gecko Project, coming soon to theaters. Comedy writers welcome..." she then took one of the papers and decided to give Gordon a call later on as she walked down the streets of Cartoon Network City. "Hmm... Don't worry, Mr. Gordon Gecko, I'll make sure that your movie will be great."

That night seemed to be a good one, except for maybe Gaspar. 

"Who needs her anyway?" Gaspar harrumphed. "I can write my own movie! Dennis, write my movie!"

"Yes, sir!" Dennis replied.

"Excellent," Gasper smirked to that before giving an evil laugh. "Soon, my movie will be better!"

The next morning soon came. The Gecko family yawned as they woke up, looking around and realized that they had fallen asleep in the park last night.

"Did we sleep in the park? That's a little dangerous." Louise commented. 

"We must've accidentally fallen asleep while we were star gazing." Gex replied.

The Gecko Family soon got up and stretched a little before they went to go back home.

"I need a shower before we get back to work, dear." Louise told her husband.

"Take your time," Gordon smiled. "I feel great." 

"Thank you, honey; I won't be long." Louise smiled back.

Gordon smiled as he soon went into the kitchen while Gex and Martin looked happy for their father. The phone then rang which made the adult male gecko roll his eyes.

"Could one of you two answer it?" He then asked his sons.

"Sure, Dad, I gotcha," Gex smiled as he went to get the phone before narrowing his eyes. "Whatya want?" 

"Um, is Gordon Gecko there?" Tina asked. "I want to help him with his movie."

"Who should I ask is calling?" Gex replied.

"Tina Fey." The celebrity told him.

"Tina Fey? Tina Fey!" Gex gasped, putting the phone down and looked to his brother. "It's Tina Fey!" 

"Tina Fey?!" Martin replied. "The Tina Fey?!"

"The very same!" Gex told his brother.

"Hello?" Tina asked impatiently.

"Uh, Ms. Fey, do you think you could wait a little?" Gex asked. "Our father needs some time to chill out."

"Hmm... I guess I could wait a little to meet him..." Tina said. "Just tell him that I'd like to help out with his movie, and I'm free since I just finished my Netflix series." 

"All right," Gex replied. "I'll let him know that you called."

"Thank you, I look forward to meeting this Gordon Gecko," Tina smiled. "At least he's not over-saturating on celebrities like that creep Gaspar is." 

"I'm sure that he'll be very happy to see you." Gex smiled back.

"I look forward to meeting him, thank you!" Tina smiled.

"No, thank you, Ms. Fey!" Gex smiled back before hanging up. 

"Who was that, son?" Gordon asked as he soon came in.

"It was Tina Fey," Gex replied. "She wants to help you with your movie."

Gordon's eyes widened about Tina Fey before turning his head. "Don't toy with me, son!"

"Honest, it was her!" Gex said. "She's looking forward to meeting you!" 

"Are you sure?" Gordon asked.

"Yes!" Gex and Martin replied.

"Hmm... Maybe I should call her back." Gordon wondered. 

"I would if I were you, Dad." Gex advised.

"Hmm... Maybe after breakfast." Gordon said.

"Good, don't seem too forward," Martin replied. "That's how it was for me and Erin... Then again, Erin's my girlfriend and you might become a colleague of one of the greatest female TV Writers in history." 

"She is one of the best," Gordon smiled. "I'd feel honored to have her helping for me."

Gex and Martin soon smiled to their father as he seemed to cheer up.

"Who cares if I don't have celebrities in my movie?" Gordon replied. "My movie will be fine on its own!"

"Yeah!" Gex and Martin agreed. 

"So let's make the best movie that we can!" Gordon continued.

"Yeah!" Gex and Martin repeated.

"Uh, after breakfast of course," Gordon smiled. "Maybe your mother will make some French Toast with crickets."

"Yeah!" Gex and Martin then laughed to that. 

Gordon then laughed with his sons, feeling so much better. The Gecko family soon sat down to have some breakfast before they would get back to their movie.


	8. The 'Write' Thing to Do (Get it?)

Ling-Ling soon walked all around as Mike and Foxxy were on their way to the theater after a while.

"Ling-Ling, calm down," Mike chuckled to the battle monster. "It's just a little rehearsal and some script changes."

"It not that," Ling-Ling replied. "Ling-Ling just excited Foxxy finally finding happiness!" 

"So am I, Ling-Ling," Mike smiled to him. "And I bet that Ellody is glad that Mama Foxxy's found her uncle."

"He's a great guy, I just feel like there's more to him..." Foxxy said to Mike and Ling-Ling.

"There's more to him alright," Mike said. "He's a big cuddly teddy bear, that's what!" 

"Well, there's that..." Foxxy blushed madly at first. "But it's like he's hiding something." she then said.

"I'm not sure why you think that, but don't worry, Mama Foxxy," Mike smiled. "I'm sure if there's anything on his mind, he'll tell you."

"You think so?" Foxxy asked.

"I know so." Mike told her.

"Pretty wise for a kid your age." Foxxy said.

"I probably get it from my dad," Mike said. "He was very smart."

"You think that Fernando will tell me then?" Foxxy asked.

"Yeah, in due time." Mike reassured.

"I guess I'll have to wait." Foxxy shrugged.

"That best advice Mike-san can offer," Ling-Ling before grinning. "On plus side, if Foxxy and Fernando do get married, that mean Uncle Benny come over with best rice on Earth!"

"Uh... Yeah... Sure he will, Ling-Ling." Mike replied.

Ling-Ling then drooled over Uncle Benny's rice. Mike and Foxxy looked to each other before they continued to walk off.

"Okay, I'll admit it, you two aren't pissing me off that bad," Jo said to Alicia and Jodie. "You're actually pretty useful."

"We're not gonna be friends or anything, but I thought I'd make myself useful while Aunt Selina's away." Alicia replied.

"But don't get used to it," Jodie reminded. "Once this is all over, we're going back to being enemies."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Jo replied.

"I need an opinion though," Alicia said. "Should Raphel give Nyssa a red rose or a pink rose?"

"There's a difference?" Jo asked.

"Yeah," Alicia said. "They both look so good and match her dress so well, but it has to be perfect!"

"Erm... You can ask the fashion bloggers over there since they're fashion experts." Jo suggested, pointing to Jen and Tom who were working on the costumes.

"Fair enough," Alicia said, coming towards the two. "Guys?"

"Too bad she's evil, I kinda like this nice side of her." Jo said to Justine.

"I know, maybe one day in the future, she'll change her evil ways." Justine suggested.

"Hmm... I wouldn't hold my breath." Jo crossed her arms.

"Aw, come on, didn't you say that you wanted Bruce to find some love?" Justine smiled. "Maybe Selina can change Alicia and Selina and Bruce can live happily ever after together."

"She's friends with Heather!" Jo reminded her about Alicia as Tom and Jen picked out the red rose.

"So was Monica Gilroy, but look what happened." Justine replied.

Jo glanced to Justine.

"Hey, people change," Justine said. "People used to think Justin was vain and shallow!"

"Eh, I guess that's true," Jo replied. "I thought so too when I first met him."

The Gecko family soon came over after a while.

"Sorry if we're late everyone, but we accidentally overslept." Gordon said.

"Hey, we're making a movie, it takes time," Dakota replied. "Also... I found someone to help with the sound effects."

"Oh, fantastic!" Gordon beamed. "Who is it?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Gecko... Martin and Gex... May I introduce Octavius Winslow AKA Beardo?" Dakota presented.

In came a teenage boy with big black hair with a scruffy looking beard, a short-sleeved gray T-Shirt with blue jeans and black suspenders with black and white sneakers who had a relaxed smile on his face.

"Oh, hello there, young man," Louise smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Beardo waved quietly.

"Doesn't talk much, does he?" Gordon asked.

"He's more of a sound man." Dakota replied.

"I see," Gordon said. "Well, then, you're hired."

Beardo then made a sound like a crowd applauding. 

"Uh... You could just clap or say thank you like a normal person, but okay." Gordon shrugged.

"Well, like I said, he doesn't really talk." Dakota said.

"Well, I've got good news for you all." Gordon said.

"We're getting paid?" Penn asked.

"No," Gordon said. "Uh, well... Maybe, but... No, that's not what I was going to say. We have a special guest coming by today for a visit."

"Who is it?" Cindy asked.

"Tina Fey." Gordon replied.

"Tina Fey? Oh, I absolutely love Tina Fey!" Cindy beamed before looking over. "How did you get her?"

"Because that movie is a disaster waiting to happen with all of those celebrities for watch bait," Tina said, walking over with her hands on her hips. "How many times have you guys only watched a TV show or a movie just because a certain celebrity guest appeared?"

"It's true," Cindy commented to Julie. "My mother loves watching anything with Kathy Bates in it."

Everyone nodded in agreement about watching certain movies or shows only because of the celebrity guest apparences.

"See? This movie's going to bomb," Tina said. "So please, allow me to help out."

"Very well," Gordon told her, handing over the script. "Here's the script and the main plot."

Tina looked at the script for a minute before grinning. "Well, Gordon, this is the best idea I've seen you have."

"Oh, thank you." Gordon replied.

"Hmm... Do you mind if I write in some jokes?" Tina asked. 

"Not at all! Work your magic!" Gordon smiled.

Tina smiled back before she helped edit the script with a few changes. "Let's see... A little bit of this... And a little bit of that... Ooh! That needs to be there..." she then worked her comedic magic. "There we go, all done!"

Gordon smiled as he took a look at the new script. "Okay, everybody, from the top!" he then announced.

"And I've got a title for the movie." Tina smiled.

"What is it?" Gordon asked.

"Dearly Beloved: The Nyssa and Raphel Story." Tina replied.

Gordon gasped from delight. "That's a great title!"

"Thank you." Tina smiled.

Everyone got excited and hopeful again as they worked on the movie together.

"Now, let's practice on the last scene," Gordon told the actors. "Nyssa and Raphel defeat Selena and they share a kiss that they've been waiting for."

"Nyssa, you lay on the ground looking exhausted while Raphel comes to your aid." Tina instructed.

Foxxy blushed as she then laid down on the ground like she was supposed to.

A camera seemed to be watching them and it was a security camera that Gaspar had installed with his lady friend, Gabriella the upscale basilisk lizard.

"Are you ready, Fernando?" Tina asked.

Fernando soon took out a breath mint and ate it before letting out a small breath. "Okay, ready!" he then told the actress/writer.

"Okay! Action!" Gordon then called out.

"I did it... Selena is dead..." Foxxy panted. "Now everyone can enjoy their lives peacefully."

"Ah, Nyssa, there you are, I was so worried..." Fernando said as he came up to Foxxy as he had tears in his eyes. "I was worried you would not make it."

"I was worried about you too..." Foxxy said in between coughs. "I believed in you just like you believed in me. I think I may not make it... I used so much energy on her..."

"You just rest... I shall guide you safely to home... After all... Home is where the heart is." Fernando whispered to her tenderly and passionately.

"Please kiss me... Just like we promised for it to happen..." Foxxy whispered back.

"I shall keep you warm... Now and forever..." Fernando told her as he came closer and closer before giving her a kiss.

"I remember when Matt used to kiss me like that." Angelia muttered to herself.

"And Peter with me." Lois added.

"She better not start anything." Cindy warned.

"Sounds like you don't like her and not just the way she treats her daughter, Megan." Penn replied.

"Well, from what I heard, she used to be in porn movies and kissed other people's husbands." Cindy told him.

"Porn movie?!" Penn asked as his nose bled a little. "Her?!"

"Gah!" Cindy grimaced from his bloody nose before giving him some tissues. "Yeah... Apparently she was a sex symbol for a while, and was even offered a modeling contract until her father told her not to do it."

"And she took it anyway?" Penn asked.

"According to Meg, yes," Cindy said. "Not to mention that she's also a thief."

"So, if she and Peter do these kinds of things, why haven't they been arrested yet?" Penn asked.

"Because they're friends with a cop named Joe Swanson." Cindy said.

"They seem to make fun of him a lot for being in a wheelchair," Penn said. "I might make fun of some people, but that's a bit sick."

"Yeah, they used to be afraid of him, but now they just kinda make fun of him for being handicapped, he's a pretty cool guy," Cindy shrugged. "I think he deserves better friends though. They all just changed, I don't know what happened, but I don't like it... But what can we do? Life's just full of disappointments."

"That's what we always say." Ennui commented as he sat in the dark with Crimson.

"Gah!" Penn and Cindy then jumped in fright from that.

"Don't do that!" Penn glared.

"Don't do what?" Ennui asked.

"Appear out of nowhere!" Penn told him. "Next time, I'm buying you a bell!"

"What're you talking about? We didn't come up behind you, we were just sitting here." Ennui said.

"If anyone was disturbing anybody, it was you from us." Crimson added.

"What're you two doing here anyway?" Penn asked. "You don't look interested in making a movie."

"Just hanging out here for a while with Loki." Crimson replied.

"Uh, Loki?" Penn asked.

"Their pet rabbit." Cindy told him.

Ennui soon took out a bunny rabbit who seemed to glare at them as he had black fur and looked as dark and depressing as he and Crimson did.

"Kinda cute in an eerie kind of way." Cindy commented.

"Kinda creepy if you ask me." Penn retorted.

"Some people just don't understand." Crimson droned.

Cindy shrugged as they continued to watch Foxxy and Fernando act out the scene together.

"Please... Kiss me... One last time... Before you go..." Foxxy begged.

"You're not leaving me alone because I need you." Fernando said.

Louise and Tina had tears in their eyes and smiled.

"I'm sorry... This might be goodbye... Just one last kiss is all I ask..." Foxxy whispered with tears in her eyes.

"Mi amor, you're not going to die!" Fernando cried. "I won't let you!"

"Please~" Foxxy replied.

Fernando soon got emotional and he soon leaned in to kiss Foxxy right on the lips like she asked him to.

'Oh, Lordy, is he a great kisser!' Foxxy thought to herself in relief. 'Mm... Minty fresh~'

'Dios mío, ella es una buena besadora (My God, she is a good kisser).' Fernando thought to himself eagerly.

"Cut!" Gordon called before smiling. "Perfect!"

"I admit that you two were great." Tina added.

Foxxy and Fernando smiled to that.

"Are you two a real couple?" Tina asked. "You work out perfectly like me and Steve Carell in Date Night."

"Well, we just started dating." Foxxy replied.

"Congratulations." Tina told them.

"Um... Thank you." Foxxy blushed.

Mike and Ellody shared a smile with each other for Foxxy and Fernando.

"Mama would be so happy that you've finally found someone." Ellody whispered to herself about her uncle.

Foxxy and Fernando soon came off-set together once they were free to go.

"You were a great kisser." Foxxy smiled.

"So were you, Senorita." Fernando smiled back.

Foxxy blushed to that and looked as giddy as a school girl. Lois glared at her, rolling her eyes.

"You got something to say to me?" Foxxy glared.

"I didn't say anything." Lois glared back.

"I know who you are, and you are not taking him away from me." Foxxy whispered sharply into her ear.

"And I suppose you would stop me?" Lois replied.

"YES!" Foxxy glared. "You are terrible."

"At least my children weren't taken away from me." Lois said.

"Yeah! How does that work?" Cindy commented. "Ms. Foxxy's a better mother than you and yet she gets in trouble for it!"

"You stay out of this!" Lois glared to Cindy.

"I suggest that you leave my mama alone," Mike demanded. "She raised me, so she isn't a failure!"

"Thank you, baby." Foxxy sounded touched.

"You know it's true." Mike smiled back to Foxxy, proudly.

Lois just scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"She's just in terrible person denial," Mike told Foxxy. "You're a great mom, and I should know. Of course, no one could ever replace my mother since she was the real thing, but you're still my mother, whether by blood or not."

"How'd you get so sweet?" Foxxy smiled.

"I was taught by the best." Mike smiled back.

Foxxy had tears in her eyes and hugged her adoptive daughter. Lois soon walked off out of the scene.

"Finally." Mike said to that.

"Just makes me wanna rip her in half." Foxxy added.


	9. Double Feature Picture Show

Eventually, filming was over for the day, and like any movie making business, it was closer and closer to getting done and seemed to be working out just fine. Later on, a lot of time had passed, and in the newspapers, everyone in the city who wasn't apart of the movie was being told about an upcoming double feature in The Cartoon Theater for both Gordon and Gaspar's movies with movie critics being invited to check out which one was better for the premieres of the movie.

"Ah, it's a shame that Mr. Siskel and Mr. Ebert won't get to see this movie." Cindy commented as she looked at the newspaper with Kaitlin, Robin, Julie, and Ashley.

"I know, it would've been a great honor to have met them." Robin agreed.

"Thumb's up, guys..." Cindy gave a tearful smile as she gave a thumb's up to the sky high above for the greatest film critics of the world.

"To think this all started because of a brotherly war between two geckos," Julie said. "Yeah, Jeremy, Cartoon Network City sure is an interesting place to live."

"I hope that I didn't mess up with my lines." Robin said.

"You were great out there, Robin." Cindy smiled.

"Besides, they'll edit if anything's wrong," Kaitlin reminded. "This is a movie, not a play."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot." Robin giggled.

"We won't know until the big night," Cindy said. "This is going to be an interesting movie by far though. Ms. Love and Senor Escandon look adorable together though."

"Yeah, they do a bit," Ashley smiled before looking dreamy. "Like me and Li'l D."

Some of the others rolled their eyes to that as Ashley went in her own little fantasy world.

"Hello? Earth to Ashley?" Robin called.

"Li'l D..." Ashley smiled dreamily.

The others looked to each other before walking away as Ashley was in her own little world.

"All right, it appears that you and Gordon will both have movie premiers Friday at 7:00," Gabriella told her boyfriend as they walked down the street together. "They insist it be shown in The Cartoon Theater."

"Hello!" Ed smiled as he was dressed like a movie usher.

"Too bad it can't be the Chinese Theater in Hollywood, but I guess it'll have to do." Gaspar shrugged.

"You think that you're gonna win?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes, my brother's movie is just gonna be a waste of everybody's time." Gaspar replied.

"I know you will, Gaspar, you're a brilliant reptile, that's why I love you so much." Gabriella grinned to him.

"And I love you too, darling." Gaspar replied.

"Reptiles are weird." Ed smiled randomly as Gaspar and Gabriella walked by as word got out about the Gecko Brothers making movies.

Everyone was excited about the movies and were wondering whose would be better. It would be up to the audience to decide, and eventually, the big night came for the double feature movie premiers. Everyone then sat down to enjoy the double feature. 

"Toot, are you sure you can handle eating all of that food?" Xandir asked.

"She better share!" Spanky glared.

"You don't judge my life and I won't judge yours, ya jerks!" Toot glared as she ate a big amount of food as usual.

"But I'm hungry!" Captain Hero pouted.

"Buy your own food!" Toot glared.

"Toot, what did we say about sharing?" Xandir replied.

"Oh, like Spanky isn't rich," Toot smirked before calling out. "HEY, EVERYBODY, SPANKY'S GOT A CHEST IN HIS ROOM FILLED WITH--"

"Okay, okay, fine, we'll buy our own snacks, jeez!" Spanky complained, covering her mouth.

Leah giggled and clapped her hands as she thought her mom was being funny. Ed let people into the movie theater since he worked part time as a movie usher.

"This is gonna be the best movie ever." Mike said.

"You said it, Baby." Foxxy agreed.

Before the movie would start, Gaspar soon walked across the stage and a spotlight came down on them.

"Hello... I am Gaspar Le'Gecko," Gaspar grinned to the audience. "You are all in for a real treat, unlike what my brother is bringing you, presenting my own movie which I call 'The Best Movie Ever Made' already in progress. I'll accept any Oscar nominations... Thank you." he then walked off the stage.

The audience clapped to be polite as the lights dimmed to darkness, and soon, Gaspar's movie began to play on the screen with the screen counting down to one until music played and the movie was starting.

"As always, I go first, Brother." Gaspar smirked to Gordon as he sat with Martin, Gex, and Louise.

"Why, you--" Gordon growled to that.

"Calm down, honey." Louise told her husband.

"Relax, Dad, this movie's gonna bomb," Gex said. "Too much celebrity endorsement."

"Ah, you don't know what makes a great movie." Gaspar huffed.

Everyone then shushed each other so that the first movie could start. The movie soon started with a bunch of celebrities together. A lot of the audience seemed excited to see some of their favorite celebrities on the big screen, but they were just there to be in the movie, they didn't really do anything exciting or interesting which proved to be a bit disappointing to the audience.

"THIS MOVIE STINKS!" Sarah yelled out.

"Snoresville!" Kevin added.

"Those are just two opinions." Gaspar said to Gabriella.

"ADAM SANDLER STOPPED BEING FUNNY A LONG TIME AGO!" Johnny Test yelled out.

"Three..." Gaspar said weakly.

"That's not Tim Curry!" Cindy commented.

The whole audience began to boo at the movie.

"This is as insulting as when Richard Pryor makes a 10 second cameo in a movie just to get people to watch it!" Leshawna complained.

"Shut up all of you savages!" Gaspar demanded. "Shut up or I will throw all of you into a pit, AND YOU WILL NEVER GET OUT!"

The movie soon suddenly stopped.

"Hey!" Gaspar cried out.

"Man, not even I wanna see that." The guy in the film booth complained as he stopped the movie.

"Why, you little!" Gaspar glared. "I'm going to make sure that my friends WILL EAT YOU ALIVE!"

The film guy soon took out the next movie and put it in the projector so that they could watch it.

"Told you." Tina said to the others about the movie failing right away.

"I mean it! I will have my revenge!" Gaspar told them.

"Get off the stage!" Jo called out.

"You shut up!" Gaspar told her.

"WHY DON'T YOU COME OVER HERE AND MAKE ME, YOU SLIME BALL?!" Jo snarled in his face with glowing red four eyes as she grabbed a hold of Gaspar, squeezing him.

"O-O-On second thought... I think I'll go ahead and sit back down..." Gaspar said nervously to her.

"Yeah, maybe you should..." Jo glared before dropping him.

Gaspar soon walked off, a bit wobbly and in pain as everyone began to watch Gordon's movie. The movie had it all: romance, drama, and comedy.

The movie begins with Foxxy was running away from Selena's guards which were Tony, Matt, and Samuel.

"There's Nyssa!" Tony told his friends. "You can't get away from us!"

"Yeah, it's trash day, so it's time to take out the trash!" Matt added.

"No, please, no!" Foxxy cried out.

"You'll have no choice but to come with us under Lady Selena's orders!" Samuel demanded.

"You'll just leave me alone!" Foxxy cried out. "What does she want with me anyway?!"

"You know what you did," Tony glared. "Just come along quietly, and no one gets hurt. Though probably, it'll be you."

Foxxy backed up into the wall, realizing that it was a dead end. Matt pulled out his sword with a evil grin.

"Say your prayers, Nyssa!" Matt grinned.

"Drop your weapons and let that angel go!" Fernando's voice soon called out.

The Eds's fathers and Foxxy looked around to find that voice.

"Who said that?!" Tony growled.

Fernando was shown in the shadows before he soon came out with a steely-eyed gaze on the three men.

"Raphel!" Foxxy gasped in shock before whispering. "He's alive..."

Fernando soon began to fight Matt, Tony, and Samuel while Foxxy backed up in the alley to avoid getting hit as she covered her eyes, but looked between her fingers as she watched him. Fernando glared at Samuel who soon dropped his weapon in fear.

"W-Who are you?" Samuel whimpered.

"Raphel... And that is my angel, Nyssa." Fernando glared.

"Please spare us!" Samuel begged. "We promise not to harm her and we'll leave her alone! Just spare us!"

"Do you promise to stay away and not hurt her ever again?" Fernando replied.

"Yes, yes, please just spare us, please!" Matt cried out.

"Go! Now!" Fernando demanded.

The Eds' fathers then ran away like cowards. 

Fernando shook his head at them and came up to Foxxy. "You okay?" he soon asked her.

Foxxy looked up at him and gave a small smile before standing up next to him and taking his hand as she slowly stood up. "Y-You're alive..." she then said in shock. "But how? I thought you were dead..."

"Nothing's impossible when you're in love." Fernando whispered to her tenderly.

The audience awed to that.

"Beautiful." Penn even wiped his eyes with a tissue.

Cindy patted him on the back as she sat with him and The Cartoon Rookies. Mike Believe soon took Robin's hand with a smile and she smiled back to him as they both blushed to each other. Maxwell did the same thing to Cindy as both of them blushed.

A while later in the movie, everybody seemed to be crying as Robin's role came up.

"I don't care if my family is natural or not... I just want my own Mommy and Daddy." Robin sniffled on screen as she hugged a bunny rabbit doll and looked a little dirty and bruised.

"Why couldn't they have adopted her?!" Captain Hero soon cried the loudest.

Robin was soon with her fellow Rookies who played the other orphans before they began to sing a song about family which really moved the audience, even some of the harshest people such as Lee Kanker. 

Even Eva was crying which made everyone look at her. "What are you looking at?!" she then glared.

Everyone soon looked away, muttering slightly.

"I thought so!" Eva glared. "Sheesh!"

"I wonder if we could get the Blu-Ray for this movie with our gold?" Wooldoor smiled.

"Hmm?" Fernando blinked before he soon listened to their conversation.

"Wooldoor, will you be quiet?!" Spanky glared.

"What?" Wooldoor asked. "Is it rude to talk in a movie theater or talking about gold?"

"Yes, now shush!" Spanky glared.

Fernando was right in front of them, listening.

"Quit talking about the gold." Spanky told Wooldoor.

"Okay, okay." Wooldoor replied.

"Hmm..." Fernando thought to himself a bit, narrowing his eyes, but didn't say anything as he watched the movie with Ellody as she sat with Lightning as her personal guest.

"This movie is so sad!" Lightning cried.

"But it's also very funny and sweet." Ellody reminded him with a smile as she held out the box of popcorn for him.

"I know." Lightning sniffled.

"Who are you?" Foxxy asked.

"I'm Nina, Raphel's sister," Ellody said to Foxxy. "Please, is my brother still alive?"

"I... I saw him... But... I'm not sure..." Foxxy said to Ellody. "It felt like a dream... A dream that was so real..."

"Please, I need to find him," Ellody begged as tears came into her eyes. "He's my older brother, and he's the only family I have left. He's always taken good care of me."

"I told you... I don't know." Foxxy told Ellody.

"Well, could you help me find him?" Ellody asked.

"Of course I would." Foxxy replied.

"That's all I ask... Thank you." Ellody said.

The two soon wandered down the streets with jazz music playing in the background.

"Baby woke up nervous, She was sweating from the steam, Kicked off the covers, Fever burning bright, Paranoia night~" Foxxy's voice was singing over the scene as the two traveled to find Fernando/Raphel. "Five alarm alert repeats, This city never beats you, But it buries you so deep, 'Cuz there ain't no lo-o-ove on the the street~"

"Ain't no love on the streets~" The citizens chorused.

"Baby's breathing deeply, She's listening to her heartbeat, She walks into the kitchen, Dishes in the sink, Doesn't even matter~" Ellody's voice sang. "Maybe read a magazine, And the colored girls go Whoop-de-doop-de-doop-de-doop-Doop-de-doop-de-doop' 'Cuz there ain't no lo-o-ve on the street~"

"Ain't no love on the street~" The citizens chorused.

"It's a musical too?!" Gaspar cried out.

"Baby needs a frame of reference, Some other place to go to, All night launderettes~" Foxxy and Ellody sang together as the citizens chorused. "Light a cigarette, Jump an usherette, Babe's an all night diner, And she's got a trucker's appetite, And there ain't no love, Ain't no love on the street~" 

"Hey, you were right, that song does help the scene more." Gordon smiled to Cindy who had suggested that.

"Thank you," Cindy smiled back. "It's one of my favorite songs."

Later on in the movie, Justin and Justine's scene came up. Jasmine was playing Justin's love interest and luckily for everyone, her acting got a lot better, especially compared to Katie's.

"So, how was her kiss?" Justine smirked to her brother.

"I don't want to talk about it." Justin replied.

"I doubt Jayna will feel jealous, I mean, it was only a movie, so it's not real," Justine said to her brother. "Jayna's a smart and cool girl. I should know, she's like a sister to me with how close you two have gotten."

"Well, I guess so," Justin had to admit. "She doesn't get jealous like Jo does."

"...I guess so," Justin shrugged. "How was your kiss?"

"Meh," Justine waved her hand a little. "Jo's a lot better."

"Who was Luke again?" Justin asked.

"Trent, but I do have to admit this," Justine said. "He's a pretty good actor."

"Yeah, Trent's always full of surprises, it seems." Justin smiled. 

Justine smiled back to him.

Eventually, in the movie, Foxxy and Fernando reunited as Nyssa and Raphel which made the crowd cheer happily and in relief, and together, they defeated Selena.

"You weren't bad of an actress, Jennifer." Ms. Butterbean said to her fellow teacher.

"Oh, thank you, Carmen," Ms. Keane smiled. "My best acting skills come from my grandmother."

The movie seemed to last for a while and they were soon on the final scene.

"Raphel, we did it, we finally did it!" Foxxy beamed. "We defeated Selena, and now we can enjoy our lives together like we promised each other."

"Yes, it looks like we're now safe to finally have our happily ever after." Fernando agreed as he gently stroked her face.

"Now me and you can finally be together like we promised that we would." Foxxy said.

There were wedding bells soon heard as the next scene took place in a church with Penn playing the preacher, much like in the movie, Tough Guys Don't Dance.

"I can't believe that you of all people would play the preacher." Cindy said.

"Shh! Here comes my part." Penn replied.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, what a lovely day it is to be in the house of God!" Penn beamed in a rather over the top way which made some people laugh because of how he was acting, but Cindy was laughing from the irony. "But enough of all that... It's time for the wedding everyone's been waiting for... Between Nyssa and Raphel!"

The people in the church cheered for Foxxy and Fernando. The two were soon kissing before anything else was said or done.

"We haven't gotten to that part yet..." Penn told them as it was like the ending to Coming to America.

The music soon swelled as the camera pulled back from the church and to the outside before going up to the sky above and there was soon the words that said 'THE END' and soon the movie faded to black and the movie was over and the end credits began to play with a sweet song in the background. The lights turned backed on and everyone cheered and clapped as they enjoyed the movie very much. Gordon smiled as he came into Louise's hands before she held them up high so that he could bow to the crowd who loved his movie.

"No, no, no, this isn't fair!" Gaspar cried out. "I was supposed to be the winner! Not him! Me! Me! Me!"

Gabriella seemed to back away as Gaspar was making a scene and it was kind of embarrassing like a toddler throwing a temper tantrum.

"It looks like I win this time, Brother." Gordon smirked.

"I will get you next time! If it is the last thing I do!" Gaspar growled before walking away in anger.

Gordon simply rolled his eyes with a sigh. "Brothers..."

Louise just giggled and kissed him on the cheek. Gex and Martin smiled to each other as they were happy for their dad.


	10. A Golden Finale

"What a perfect ending for everyone," Spanky commented. "And no one got in trouble."

"So, you boys wanna tell me something about some gold?" Fernando asked as he came in front of Spanky, Wooldoor, Xandir, and Captain Hero suspiciously.

The Drawn Together boys looked at each other.

"Oh, we were talking about golden teeth?" Captain Hero replied.

"I smell liars." Fernando replied.

"That was probably Spanky," Wooldoor said. "He tends to do a lot of jokes like that."

Spanky then glared at the SpongeBob parody.

"What?" Wooldoor asked.

"So there's no gold?" Fernando asked, giving Wooldoor a look like he knew he was stupid.

"Oh, sure, there's gold," Wooldoor smiled. "Spanky and I loaded some up during our last trip to Mexico with Captain Hero and Xandir."

"YOU'VE GOT THE WORLD'S BIGGEST MOUTH!" Spanky glared as he grabbed Wooldoor's mouth.

"But Mike says the truth will set you free!" Wooldoor muffled.

"I'm sorry, uh, Fernando, I got dragged into this, I had nothing to do with it." Xandir said to the angry man.

"Where is the chest?" Fernando demanded.

Wooldoor was opening his mouth to say something, but Spanky shot him a nasty glare and he didn't say anything.

"You know just hiding it is bad," Fernando said. "Not just for lying to me, but for hiding the sacred treasure of El Dorado."

"Yeah, yeah, blah, blah, what're you gonna do about it?" Spanky scoffed.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Fernando glared at them.

"Yeah, I would," Spanky glared back. "Just cuz you're dating Foxxy now doesn't mean I have to be nice to ya, so you can go jump in a lake for all I care."

"Spanky!" Xandir cried out.

"It's the truth." Spanky shrugged.

"Then maybe you would like to face me instead!" Fernando glared as he soon became El Dorado right in front of them to show them what he had meant.

"Holy, shit! It's him!" Spanky yelped.

"I told you taking that gold would be a bad idea!" Captain Hero blamed Xandir.

"I didn't want anything to do with it!" Xandir glared.

"This is all your fault!" Spanky glared back. "You shouldn't have taken the gold!"

"But it was Captain Hero's idea!" Wooldoor replied.

"I don't care whose idea it was, you will pay with the Curse of El Dorado," El Dorado glared to them. "Now you have to go on a quest to put that gold back wherever it came from or you will suffer from the wrath of the curse."

"Do we have to?" Captain Hero whined to that.

"Si, you do," El Dorado glared. "You must go back on the road of El Dorado and return that treasure, otherwise you'll suffer from a very cruel fate. You shouldn't have taken it in the first place. It was very selfish and stupid."

"We understand," Xandir replied. "I'm sorry about taking the chest."

"I hope you all learn a valuable lesson." El Dorado scolded all four of them.

"I sure did," Captain Hero replied. "I learned that you shouldn't buy iTunes; they'll rip you off from your money."

"How you graduated from Superhero School, I'll never know." El Dorado snorted.

"I have my ways," Captain Hero replied. "You were just an exchange student."

"Yes, but I studied and learned like many heroes like Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl." El Dorado reminded.

"Please, you had that Power Girl and Zatanna at the palm of your hand." Captain Hero retorted.

"To help me with some English," El Dorado replied. "It was really bad at the time and they offered to help me."

"Uh... Back to this so-called curse?" Spanky asked.

"You will find out," El Dorado glared. "You may be close with Foxxy, and we may be a couple, but you can't fool the nature of culture and tradition."

"Okay, so all we have to do is put it back," Spanky replied. "That sounds easy enough."

"Sure, it does now, but you'll find out soon enough that it won't be as easy as it looks..." El Dorado told them. "I'm also going to make sure you do it."

"Damn it." Spanky whispered to that.

"I hate that I'm in trouble too, but it might be best if I come along," Xandir said. "I guess... What's the worst thing that could happen?"

"You'll find out..." El Dorado replied.

"So when do we leave?" Wooldoor asked.

"Like I said... You'll find out..." El Dorado said before he soon saw Foxxy coming. "This moment never happened."

"But it did!" Wooldoor said.

El Dorado soon turned back into Fernando.

"Oh... Hey, whatcha guys doing?" Foxxy asked.

"Oh, the boys here were thinking maybe we should visit Spain someday." Fernando smiled to her.

"Foxxy, you'll never believe this, but Fernando is El--" Wooldoor tried to tell the fox woman.

Fernando glared at him which made Wooldoor gulp from the glare.

"Spain, huh?" Foxxy replied. "Well, the guys went to Mexico a while back, but I suppose visiting Spain would be alright. Um, you wanna come too, Fernando?"

"Of course," Fernando smiled to her, taking her hands, bending down slightly. "You are my whole world, and I would love to keep you happy for as long as we both shall live."

"Oh, I would love to have you by my side," Foxxy smiled back, blushing and swooning. "I love you and you're the guy that I want in my life."

"But of course." Fernando said.

"Man, they're really into each other." Xandir commented to himself.

"It's so beautiful." Wooldoor sniffled to that.

Everyone soon began to leave the Cartoon Theater as Gordon was so happy that his movie was a success and that Gaspar had lost against him in the battle of the movies.

"Well, family, how about we celebrate the movie at the Golden Corrall?" Gordon proposed to his wife and kids.

"My favorite!" Gex beamed.

Gordon and Louise smiled as Gex and Martin began to race each other like children.

"Way to go on your movie, dear," Louise smiled. "Maybe it'll be on TV sometime." 

"Maybe," Gordon shrugged. "It was still nice, even if I beat my brother for once. He's been like that ever since we were hatchlings."

Louise smiled at her husband as everything worked out in the end, especially for Foxxy.

The End


End file.
